Chronologically Speaking
by Kaz McDonell Miller
Summary: Sonic finds out he's probably a father, much to his chagrin...but who's the mother? And when, how, and WHY exactly did this happen? See what special bond this little girl has with the blue hedgehog.
1. Child From Afar

**author's note**: All right, so this story is literally nine years old. Goodness gracious. But it still holds a special place in my heart and will be completed, _you betcha_. Onward, with what is hopefully the final rewrite of this chapter with many more to come. Super special thanks to** Hoverbike Girl** for riding with me on the journey to improve and really complete ye olde-fic! The first couple o' chapters couldn't possibly be this good without her.

**disclaimer**: No profits being made!

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 1 - child from afar

"Who _are_ you?" Tails questioned, wondering how such a little girl got out by herself, all by her lonesome. He was rubbing his aching head, blinking away the last of the stars that faded from his vision.

She was sitting atop his working desk, licking a cherry-red lollipop as she swung her legs to and fro. A small hedgehog was she, about less than half of his best friend Sonic's height. She was dressed in white overalls with a red long-sleeved shirt and sneakers that strangely resembled that of the true blue hedgehog hero's. Tails presumed that she might have just been yet another crazed fan of his. But her mellow personality and seriousness suggested otherwise. It made the two-tailed fox think for a little bit. She blinked a few times, and then tilted her head to the side. That was an odd question coming from him.

"Tails? Don't you remember me? Soniti?" she asked worriedly, wondering just how bad the hit he took to the head was. She didn't _mean _to cannonball into him...

"'Remember'? Uhh..." he scratched the side of his cheek, sweatdropping at her scarily similar name. Why was she addressing him so informally as if they've been friends for a long time? Was the little girl possibly delusional? It was a frightening prospect. Tails was quite aware that he was well-known around his residence, but…

"Er, no! I'm sorry, I really don't."

She frowned, folding her little arms across her chest. Tails was mildly unnerved by her pouty demeanor.

"Um...okay, where are you from?" he asked hesitantly. He had no idea what to anticipate next.

"I'm from Seaside Hill," the little purple hedgehog piped, jumping a little bit. "It shouldn't—" she peeked out of the mechanic's workshop as she lifted a finger, but slowly started to lower it down. "It shouldn't be far...at all..." she mumbled in a doubted tone. She sighed, fighting back tears of worry and fear. The young girl was always taught to think positive thoughts when she got to this point and quickly jammed her hand into her pocket. She pulled out another piece of candy while holding her lollipop in the other hand.

"Would you like some candy?" she smiled brightly, holding out a distinctive piece of mint candy. He could smell it the moment she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Sure, why not?" the orange fox replied, wondering where her shift in interrogation came from. He reached over and took it out of her extended palm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" she continued grinning harder than she had been, glad that was one aspect that hadn't "changed" about him. Her cheeks lit up almost like someone he knew...

"Hm..." Tails rubbed his furry chin in contemplation, staring at the miniature bit of confectionery in the palm of his hand. It was his favorite kind! But since when had the company's logo changed? It looked pretty neat and modern. He made a note to himself to look for it next time as he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. He snapped out of his thoughts to see the little girl looking at him with a strange sort of eager anticipation. He shifted uneasily. Was she _bribing_ him? But how could she have known...

"I don't even know where to begin to try and help you…" he said nervously out of fear of disappointing her further. "I'm sorry I'm not being so helpful." Her face fell when her attempts to jar his memory seemed to have failed. Maybe someone could help her...

"Aha!" The little girl bounced up again, her squeaky voice too much to bear. "Do you have any idea where mommy and daddy are?" she asked, hoping to knock some kind of sense into the fox.

"No...I don't know your parents at all," he replied idly, thinking hard. He was stumped. Soniti gasped as her little hands flew up to her rosy cheeks.

"You _must_ have amnesia!" she exclaimed. Tails was taken aback. "Don't you remember _anything_?" she yelped, almost getting angry. Yes, it was true that she knocked him out for a couple of moments upon her arrival (the lump on his head was the telltale sign of his unfortunate injury), but he couldn't have forgotten _everything_.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tails squealed, waving his hands about in a frantic and defensive manner. He didn't want to anger the little girl—who _knew_ what she was capable of? His throbbing headache was already some sort of indicator of her strength. The poor boy turned around and in one second, the child literally appeared out of nowhere! Everything about her circumstance was just unusual, to say the least. "M-maybe if you tell me who they are, I'll know. Full names?"

She thought for a second, tapping her own nose.

"Umm...oh, I know! Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose."

**-insert dramatic, villainous music here-**

"AAH!" Tails yelped, hopping on top of his desk, startling the young one out of her wits. "You're Sonic and Amy's _daughter_?" he pointed, shocked beyond words. "No way!" Soniti tilted her head, a little bit confused.

"Uh...y-yes way...?" It was Soniti's turn to be taken aback. Clearly he knew who those two were. But the connection wasn't being made. What was going on?

"But that can't be! ...I knew something more was going on between those two!" Tails hopped down, trying to fully understand what the child was saying when he realized something. "Wait a second...just how old are you?"

"I'm four and a half!" she grinned as she held up three fingers.

"Oh my g—"

In that inopportune moment, Sonic ungracefully burst into the messy workshop, slamming the door against the wall, immediately stopping the two in the middle of their odd conversation. Without even noticing the little purple one atop the workbench, he started toward Tails, about to explain a new and fascinating discovery of his.

"Heya, Tails! There's a—"

"Daddy!" Soniti wailed with delight, hopping off of the table.

"A 'daddy'? What?" Sonic appeared to turn his head in slow-motion when he suddenly saw a small child hedgehog leaping toward him, ultimately knocking him backwards.

"Whoa!" Many of Tails' belongings were toppled over, but he hadn't even noticed. The twin-tailed fox was still processing the news he'd just received. It just didn't make any sense...

"What—?" Sonic exclaimed, startled. He was on the floor, with a hedgehog barely bigger than his hand latching onto his chest. A sweatdrop formed on his head as she began to nuzzle her nose against his. He turned his head toward Tails, immediately pulling her off of his person as if she were made of a slimy substance and set her down on the floor. She looked up at him adoringly, clasping her tiny little hands. Sonic looked back at the girl with an uncomfortable grimace as she approached him. Her actions reminded him way too much of...

"I've been looking all over for you!" she chimed, grabbing the blue hedgehog's leg as he stood up to dust himself off. He grimaced further, trying to wiggle her off.

"Ugh...Tails?" Sonic kept his eyes locked on his little brother, who seemed very lost in thought. He definitely did not appreciate these overt displays of affection. At the risk of sounding rude, he asked, "Is this your new best friend...or something?" Tails's ears perked up when he realized that Sonic was speaking to him. "A bit...young, isn't she?"

"NO!" Tails yelped, trying to pull Soniti off. He eventually pried her off of the blue hedgehog's lanky leg, who was now straightening his spines. Soniti stared for a second, looking stunned at Sonic's unfamiliarity with her.

"This is Soniti, and, um..." Tails trailed off, biting his lip. How was he going to word this to him without it sounding as strange as it was? Sonic was clearly unfamiliar with the young tyke who so genuinely claimed to be his. When they stood side-by-side however, they did have quite striking and uncanny resemblances, the fox noted uncomfortably. The speedster scratched his head at his brother's sudden silence, staring back at the young girl. She didn't look too happy, now. After a long and awkward silence…

"She's really small, but why does she look so…familiar?" Sonic questioned as he cocked his head to the side. The child was almost relieved before she deemed everyone off of their rocker. But even her own father didn't recognize her. Was there something on her face? She rubbed the side of it vigorously. "She reminds me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it…"

Tails thought for yet another second. Thank goodness Soniti wasn't saying anything as to further disrupt the puzzle he was trying to put together. She seemed much too preoccupied with wiping her face to speak.

"Sonic...have you ever rescued this little girl or something?" He highly doubted it, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Sonic's saved millions of people a countless number of times, but distinctive purple hedgehog that shared his bright green eyes would be pretty hard to miss.

"Never seen'er before in my life," he shrugged matter-of-factly. That possibility was shut down.

The purple piglet gasped in protest. A lightbulb went off in his head and Tails turned to Soniti. He _could _just ask he how she got here! "How did you—"

"Well, if you really wanna know," she began in a sing-song voice. "I stepped into your invention thingy that you told me not to but I _was_ a liiiiiittle curious and I didn't see anybody get hurt from it yet because nobody tried it so I just had to try it to see what it was like so that you could determine whether it would be safe or not and then I stepped into a bright light and it felt like I was on some kinda roller coaster and stuff and…I didn't know, nobody knew! I couldn't help it!" Soniti blurted, with a sheepish grin. Tails and Sonic just blinked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm really sorry...now that I've realized it…but it's not my fault, really! I'd go back but...I don't see it anymore. And I've gotta find Teacup, my Chao! But this place looks sooo different..." Then she turned to Sonic. "So do you, daddy! But just barely!" Sonic blinked, thoroughly confused.

"Wha?" was all that his brain could come up with after a few muddled thought processings. Something appeared to go off in Tails's head a second time.

"Sonic! I need to tell you something pretty important..." the mechanical genius said in a melancholy tone, his ears flattening against his head. The orange fox gingerly led the confused hedgehog out the door.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Soniti cried, but to no avail. Must've been one of those "important grown-up talks" again. So she sat, shrugged, and continued suck on her lollipop.

* * *

"Sonic!" Tails rasped under his breath as the blue hedgehog's ears perked in alarm. "Apparently, that's _your_ little girl in there! Bundle of joy! Your offspring!" the barely-teenaged boy flailed wildly, arms flapping about. Sonic titled his head, as if he were thinking deeply.

"That's _bad_...right?…What's an off—WAIT A MINUTE!" Sonic yanked the door open again, gawking at Soniti who was licking that lollipop, albeit sadly. His mouth suddenly dropped open, and then he slammed it shut again.

"That came from ME?" the blue hedgehog yelped, jerking a thumb at himself. Tails nodded, but stopped in-between.

"Nonono," the fox started. "From you and _Amy!_" Sonic was perfectly still for a second. Even the wind died down to show that the world had temporarily stopped.

"Sonic...?" Tails then slapped his hand over his mouth, giggling. Everything was coming together now. "It's a wonder why she's purple..."

Sonic fainted.

* * *

Hours passed, and Tails was waiting for Sonic to get up from his unfortunate state of sleep. Soniti took heed and decided that a nap would be best as well.

"Hm..." he hummed, doing repair work on one of his many communication devices, while simultaneously analyzing the distinctive candy wrappers that Soniti left behind. All of a sudden, Sonic jumped up out of the cot he was lying in, and grabbed Tails by the shoulders.

"YEARGH!" he shrieked, tails on end.

"Tails, this is a nightmare, r-right? Amy and I, we never—" Tails patted Sonic's shoulder calmly as if to reassure him.

"I know, I know...but you _didn't have to scare me like that_!"

Soniti walked out of the back room at that moment, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy! You're finally awake!" she giggled, and latched onto the blue hedgehog's tail. Sonic's ears flattened as he heaved a sigh. A very, very heavy sigh. This amused Tails to no end.

"Aww...man, I..."

"Wait 'til Amy hears about this..." Tails smirked, trying to contain his laughter. Sonic slapped his hand over Tails's mouth.

"Whaddya mean? She doesn't _know_? Don't you dare say _a word_ to her! Not a single one!" he threatened, with the fear obvious in his higher-than-normal voice. Tails let out a quite muffled laugh, then bit Sonic's hand.

"Ow!"

"OK, OK. I won't tell," the fox started as Sonic's features relaxed. "...Yet." Tails folded his arms across his chest, firm in his reasoning despite his brother's contorted reaction. "Besides, she has every right to know 'cause Soniti's as much hers as she is yours. She might have some ideas of how to get her back home, after all." Sonic frowned. He could already see where this was going.

"But—"

"I _think _and can assume I know what happened. Problem is, _how_ are we going to send her back to the future?"

Sonic groaned. His suspicions were confirmed. "The future?" Tails shrugged.

"Well, supposedly…you and Amy uh…got married—otherwise, Soniti wouldn't be existing, right?" Sonic hated to admit it, if any of this were true to begin with! How did he and Amy end up getting _married?_ She wasn't even his girlfriend _now_. Sure, he did care quite a bit for her despite how incredulously annoying she could be, but marriage? Couldn't he just keep the kid and not marry Amy?

"Aw, come on! This is not cool…don't you think that's a bit presumptious? Seems a little crazy to me!" The blue hedgehog was angry, worried, scared, and shocked all at the same time. His ears were twitching uncontrollably as he complained, and he was groaning. The tiny purple hedgehog blinked, looking up at Sonic in astonishment.

"My own dad..." she sniffled, her already high pitch rising with every word. "My own papa doesn't even care for me!"

"Uhh," Sonic said, taken aback when tears started to flow. "N-no, it's not like that! It's just—!"

Tails snickered.

"_Tails_..." Sonic growled through gritted teeth as he shot him a dirty look. Then Sonic sighed, getting down on one knee, and picked a sniffling Soniti up.

"Hey, look now. Don't cry. So you're supposed to be my kid, you say...?" he asked slowly as her whimpering ceased. Soniti nodded.

"Yeah! I guess you forgot for whatever reason," Soniti rubbed the back of her head smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Tails!"

"No problem. I'm actually enjoying this," he replied nonchalantly. Sonic would have lunged at Tails and beat the very existence out of him and possibly thrown him out the window, but Soniti was here, and well...he wouldn't want to set a bad example, would he? Sonic coughed.

"Anyway. There's only one way to really prove it!" the speedster exclaimed as he placed the little girl on her feet. "Let's go and see how fast you can run the Mystic Ruins!"

"All right!" The hedgehog duo sped out the door without a second to spare.

Tails almost fell over on his chair and slapped his forehead. "Talk about your father-daughter relationships..." Tails shook his head. "Sonic shouldn't mind if Amy came over...besides, Soniti would be thrilled. We've gotta put our heads together to get her back home." He dialed her number as he blatantly ignored Sonic's earlier threat. Oops.

* * *

Amy was sitting on her couch in her downtown Station Square apartment, eating cookies and watching television with her mischievous NiGHTS Chao companion, Nighty. It was a little late in the afternoon, and she felt like relaxing on this uneventful evening.

"I kinda wish something awesome could happen soon…it's just been so boring around here, don't you think?" Nighty nodded, and the ended up purposely spitting cookie crumbs all over the carpet that Amy had just vacuumed earlier. "Ah!" Then the telephone rang. "I'll get you, Nighty..." she warned as the old Chao let out a venomous villainous cackle. Amy picked up the receiver, sighing. "Hello? Amy Rose, here."

"Hiya, Amy! It's me, Tails!" he cried, over the line. Amy smiled.

"Well, you sound quite cheery today! And considering you only call here once in a blue moon…what's up?"

"Umm...well, I can't tell you right now. Come over and look for yourself! This is a huge, and I mean _huge_ surprise! And it's _not_ Sonic. Well, actually, it's kinda small, but then it's huge in a sense, y'know?" he babbled on.

"Uh...yeah, okay." Amy giggled. "OK then, I'll be right there! See you in about an hour!"

She hung up. "Yay! This is gonna be exciting!" She picked up Nighty to tuck into bed, and got dressed in a haste. What could possibly be so awesome?


	2. Somewhere Around Nothing

**author's note**: Chapter 2 all revamped! Hope it's bearable, guys!  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made!

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 2 – somewhere around nothing

"Sweet! You're pretty fast for a five-year-old! Four-year-old? However old!" Sonic whistled, wiping sweat from his brow. The two hedgehogs rolled around in the grass, childish giggles filling the air. It was turning dark, and he looked as the sun began to slowly set over the Mystic Ruins. It was a lovely sight, and the sky's deep orange tint was already turning into a dark purple. Soniti beamed with pride as the both of them ended up on their stomachs on the cool foliage.

"Thankie!" she beamed. Her eyes directed themselves to the dewy ground as the blue hedgehog followed her line of sight. "I still can't go nearly as fast as you, though... it's really hard," she pouted, looking poking her finger into the dirt. Sonic smiled, a sudden rush of paternity surging through him. He hadn't realized that that was what the feeling was, but it was very pleasant. That and as long as he remained the fastest hedgehog on two feet, things could stay cool. But knowing that was something he could pass on...

_Being a dad can't be _too_ bad_, he found himself thinking. Not that he was ready for that sort of responsibility, no way! But something about the connection he had to the tiny girl before him proved itself to be a lot stronger than he could initially imagine. She looked up at him and he almost thought he was looking into a mirror. She was almost a chip off the old block! He genuinely forgot why he was freaking out earlier. The kid was fun to be around. He reached his arm out to pat and rub her head.

"Don't worry, kid," he began. "I'll teach you all the tricks!" Soniti grinned at him, happy her father was back.

"Welp," he started, "we'd better get back inside..." he said he lifted her onto his shoulder, careful to avoid sticking her with his more mature spines. The sky was getting dark quick, and he couldn't help but wonder if the child was afraid of the dark or not. He didn't really know how to treat children and started to ask her. Then another female voice from across started to fill the breezy air…

"Sonic! Was that you?" Soniti and Sonic turned their heads quickly to see a bouncy, pink hedgehog approaching them.

"OH NO!" Sonic gawked, making random gestures of surprise, nearly dropping the child. "What is _she_ doing here?" The speedster quickly grabbed Soniti from falling, placed his hands over her mouth, and swung her behind him. Thank goodness it was getting dark. However, judging his odd actions, of course someone (even as dense as Amy) could see he was up to something…he started walking backwards carefully toward Tails's workshop. A nervous grin formed on his face as the rosette closed in on him. Soniti fidgeted violently.

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy smiled, halting to a stop right in front of him. Sonic was sweating bullets, his heart hammering.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" he yelped loudly, trying to avoid speaking her name so Soniti wouldn't question. The little one continued squirming vigorously.

"Well 'hello' to you, too!" Amy retorted bitterly. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? Hmph!" She turned around, sticking her nose up into the air as she explained herself. "For _your_ information, Tails invited me here, so nyah!"

"Tails!" Sonic snapped, his frantic expression quickly changing into a frown. _Going to kill him for this…_

"I was just gonna ask you where he was since I heard you on my way down from the train station," Amy began innocently, going into a tangent about her wretched commute. Sonic swallowed hard, and then blinked, eyes shifting about.

"He's nowhere!"

"Sonic..."

"Fine..." Sonic muttered, knowing this was a fight he wasn't going to win. Amy was going to find out one way or another! "He's in his workshop," he mumbled reluctantly. "That's pretty obvious, wouldn't you say?"

"Okay!" She smiled, ignoring his sarcastic remark. "Thank you!" Amy grinned, saluted, and ran towards his workshop.

"Whew!" Sonic breathed, releasing the young'un from his grip and setting her down. "That was a close one…ouch!" Soniti grabbed his tail tight. He whipped around to face her and was met with the most adorable pouty face. But that squeeze _hurt_, dangit. "What gives?"

"What was that all about? Who was that?" Soniti asked, placing her hands on her hips, frowning. Sonic rubbed his bruised tail, wincing.

"That was…one of Tails's friends," her alleged father said slowly.

"Then I wanna meet her!" Soniti jumped, zipping toward Tails's workshop with no hesitation. A head-start was the way to go! Sonic blinked as he regained his senses when he realized just what the little piglet had done.

"N-no…! Soniti, come back!" Sonic cried, taking heel. This could be a disaster! Even getting sucked into a black hole seemed more preferable than this. Sonic's mind was racing

Hmm. Maybe Amy was that dense after all—Sonic hoped to everything he loved.

* * *

"Soniti, Soniti! Hold up!" Sonic half-panicked, half-yelled as he ran up to catch up with his semi-non-existent daughter. He literally swiped her off of her feet with one swift movement of his arm and sat her on his shoulder. He was never more thankful in that moment for his speed than he was then.

"But why, dad? What's so wrong about my meeting your friends, huh? Am I too babyish for them?" she fumed, crossing her arms across her chest. She was indeed a tiny little hedgehog, but her expression of anger was just too much. Her forehead seemed to grow bigger as she frowned and pouted as her cheeks puffed out to an unimaginable size. "Knuckles said that I was cooler than _you_!" she squeaked as she poked at his nose. Sonic smiled sheepishly, as rapid blinks joined in time with nervous laughter.

"N-no…it's not that," he answered honestly. "It's something...kind of hard to explain, but I'll tell you later," the blue hedgehog sighed exasperatedly. This was turning out a lot more difficult to handle than he initially thought it would be.

"So what's stopping you from telling me now?" she whined as he slowly let her down. The blue hedgehog let out yet another very hard sigh, not entirely knowing how to deal with her endless inquiries.

"Be_cause_—"

"Sonic, the workshop is locked and Tails isn't answering! I can't get in!" Amy complained standing right behind the blue hedgehog. Sonic shrieked terribly out of character (and happened to sound like a girl) and yanked up Soniti. In no time, he zipped off toward the south, child in hand. He was going for where the lake was supposed to be and hopped into the mine cart, peddling on it as fast as he could. Unfortunately, it was quite...rusted. So he was stuck, as he slowed down in vain whilst realizing his efforts were getting him nowhere…then he wondered why in the world Tails invited her over after he specifically told him not to! _Boy, was he ever going to get it…_

"Arrrrgh! Why! This is driving me crazy!" Sonic hit his head against the handle, defeated. His little girl just looked up at him with wide eyes, tearing up profusely. She was sniffling. The pinkette reached up to the two other hedgehogs, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sonic, just what is the matter with you tonight? You're acting really…_strange_," Amy frowned, before she realized something was awry. "Huh?" she her gaze shifted down to the younger hedgehog as she was suddenly filled with joy. It was a little hedgehog girl! The cutest little hedgehog girl she'd ever seen!

"Aww, Sonic! She is so cute! Are you babysitting her? Is that why you're acting so weird?" she quickly picked up a startled Soniti, swinging her around. "She's sooo adorable! What's your name, sweetie?"

"Soniti…" she replied timidly, finally breaking into a shy smile as she blinked away her unshed tears.

"How precious!" Amy squealed. "I love her!" Sonic stared for a moment, his left ear twitching.

"Uh…yeah! That's it! I'm…babysitting her. You know, sudden favor, blah blah blah…haha!" he laughed nervously before an acorn from above hit him on the head to signal for him to shut up. Amy was snuggling the little purple hedgehog as she giggled.

"I'd really love to help out, because I have nothing else to do tonight!" Amy's happy expression met Sonic's agitated one. "Who are her parents?"

For a second there, Sonic thought his skull cracked from the overload of shock he'd taken over the past few hours. His eye twitched.

"_Welp_ kid, it's time for us to go now!" He suddenly lunged for Soniti. Amy sweatdropped, and slowly let her down as Sonic snatched the child up.

"Oh…kay…" Amy rubbed her arm awkwardly. She'd never seen Sonic act this weird before. She wasn't even threatening him with marriage yet.

"Are you…mommy?" the little girl asked as she narrowed her eyes, wriggling defiantly in Sonic's grasp.

"What?" Amy asked, suddenly confused. She was about to ask more questions before Sonic interrupted her.

"AHA!" Sonic jumped out of the mine cart, slinging the child over his shoulder as Amy jumped back at his erratic movements. "Nothing, nothing! Let's…just go into Tails's workshop and play a…game or…something…"

Soniti puffed her cheeks up in frustration and groaned.

* * *

In the workshop, the young fox-boy had finally discovered that Soniti had come from at least eleven years in the future because the year on the candy wrapper was...well, just about eleven years from the present time. It didn't take rocket science to figure out. It was a wonder why he hadn't recognized the logo right away. That's when the door opened, and Sonic, Soniti, and Amy were standing there, the blue one looking drastically ruined. Tails was relieved since he finally had an update to the madness that was happening.

"Hey! There you guys are! Amy too! So, I guess you kno—" Sonic had suddenly lunged at Tails, muffling the rest of his words and startling the pink one yet again. Soniti looked up to Amy and pointed at her.

"Did Tails just say that your name was A—" then Sonic jumped back to her, covering her mouth! Amy looked back and forth, truly perplexed.

"And I forget the reason I came here again…" she sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway Tails, I'm here! What's the surprise?"

Sonic, giving Tails the sickest scowl he could derive, twitched his ear. Tails sighed, and waved his hand around. Sonic was far from ready, but couldn't quite think of the most logical excuse to explain his brother's seemingly inexplicable zaniness.

"I'm sorry, Am—I mean, um…heh! I can't tell you now…because if I do, it won't be a surprise anymore now, huh?" he sweatdropped, laughing uneasily. Amy cocked her head to the side.

"Whaaat? Then what's the point of my being here?" she whined, as she puffed up her cheeks angrily and crossed her arms. "This isn't funny anymore. That train ride is treacherous at this hour, you know!"

"Miss?" Soniti squeaked, tugging at Amy's skirt. "What's your name again?" Amy opened her mouth to reply.

"Oh, my name is—"

"Hey look, there are fireworks outside!" Sonic interrupted. "Kid, you wanted'ta see fireworks didn't ya?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, yeah?"

"There are? I did?" she asked as she was suddenly swiped up with Sonic's one arm and Tails' dragging on the other. He bolted out the door and kicked the door shut, leaving an utterly confused Amy inside of Tails' workshop.

"What…?"

* * *

After the world-renowned speedster made a safe distance away from the workshop, Sonic let go of the two, blue in the face as he panted not from exhaustion, but from agitation. Things were happening way too fast, even for him!

"Geez, you two—why don't—you—take—it easy!"

"Sonic. She's going to find out _sooner_ or later. You're just going to have to get over it," Tails mumbled in an aggravated tone, a tad miffed that he couldn't share his fascinating revelation just yet. "Just let her know. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sonic's mouth hung open in disbelief as he looked his friend dead in the eye. Oh, Tails didn't know. He truly didn't know…


	3. Retrospective Insight

**author's note**: Finally! Chapter 3! Please, if anyone has any ideas of how to distinguish the present and future scenes, please let me know. I lose a ton of formatting uploading to FFnet, and any advice would be much appreciated.  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made!

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 3 – retrospective insight

"That was…mommy!" Soniti began to wail. As mature as she seemed for her age, it didn't change the fact that she was still just a lost child. She was also becoming increasingly frustrated at Sonic running from her all the time.

"S…Soniti," Sonic stammered. "Calm down," he said, approaching her gingerly. He didn't want her to start wailing louder than she already was. "Everything will be all right. Just promise you won't cry anymore." The little hedgehog took heed to his words and reduced her volume to sniffles, rubbing her eyes. The incessant questions were one challenge, but the crying was something completely different! It could quickly become unbearable…

"I thought mommy went on vacation…she said we wouldn't see her for two whole days!" she whimpered.

"Y-yeah, she didn't lie! That was…that was someone else," Sonic coughed for the lack of a better excuse. He wasn't a very good liar, but he also wasn't entirely sure of what the little girl was talking about. Soniti blinked up at him with large eyes.

"Just take my word for it," he pleaded.

"Okay, daddy! Whatever you say!" she chimed, rubbing her eyes. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. On the bright side, it seemed relatively easy to please the kid. However, his eye couldn't help but twitch every time she said "daddy." It was just plain old weird!

"Sonic, I've gotta say. That was far from smooth," Tails chided, arms crossed. "You couldn't be more obvious!"

"Shut up!" Sonic exclaimed, spines bristling as Soniti continued to rub her eyes. "I mean, what did you expect me to do? It's getting late, and I really don't want to be kept up by The Pink One drooling all over me and Soniti right now…" the adult hedgehog groaned like a child, plopping onto the grass. He rested his elbow on his knee and propped his face up against his hand. He did not like the feeling of the unsettling anxiety in the pit of his stomach at all and it was making him irritable. "I can honestly say I've had enough excitement for one day."

"True enough, but I'm just really worried about how all of _this_," Tails gestured wildly for emphasis, "affects time and space. I mean…can you _imagine_ what's going on in Soniti's time?" He leaned in as to not alarm her. "She's gone missing."

"What do you mean?" Sonic looked up at his brother with a frustrated, but tired expression. "If something terrible were to happen, it would've happened already, right?" His eyes drifted over to the little girl who seemed unable to stand. "Soniti looks just peachy to me."

"I…I guess," Tails replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But still. We should definitely work on getting her home as soon as possible because her _parents_ must be worried. The real challenge being where to start with all this," Tails sat across from his friend and sighed as Soniti remained silent. How _were_ they going to get her home…?

"Guys!" Amy whined, suddenly stepping in on the group. "What is going on? And why do you guys look so worn out?" She picked up a sleepy Soniti, gently cuddling her. "Is this little cutie giving you guys trouble?"

"A whole world of it," Sonic grumbled thoughtlessly. Tails elbowed him. "Ouch."

"Who _are_ you babysitting for, anyway?" Amy asked the dreaded question once more, and Sonic was almost certain he was going to throw up his lunch from hours ago. _Stick a fork in me._

"Look Amy," Sonic sighed, giving in to his internal battle. Whatever was going to result from this odd sort of "confession" might be better if he just got it out there. "I'm gonna need for you to sit down for this one—"

"I'm his little second cousin!" Soniti suddenly piped.

"Whaaat?" The other three crooned in unison. Sonic seemed more stunned than his pink counterpart.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly earlier, Ms. Rose. I'm Soniti!" the purple hedgehog smiled. "It is a pleasure meeting you, pretty lady!"

"Oh, I—" Amy blushed. "It was lovely meeting you as well!"

"I'm honored!"

Amy smiled as she put her down they grabbed each other's hands. "Well, next time you're free, ice cream on me, OK?"

"You betcha!"

Amy turned to Sonic, a lot less frustrated now that she didn't have such a complicated mystery to solve. Granted, she was now incredibly curious about the blue hedgehog's extended family, but that was neither here or there...she grinned at him widely and patted him on the head. Soniti plopped down right beside the bigger, blue hedgehog.

"I dunno…I feel like tonight just isn't such a great night to hang out," she said nervously, noting all of their dead-tired expressions and lack of responses. "I'll be available for you all of tomorrow, though! I promise!" She kissed the tired purple hedgehog on the forehead and then set her against a seemingly stunned Sonic.

"Just…too precious!" Amy giggled, loving the sight of the little one in Sonic's care. She started making her way to the train home as she poked each of their noses. "Good night, everyone. Don't stay up too late, okay? Sonic! Just remember that you don't have to go out of your way to hide little cuties from me! Call me!"

"Gotcha…" Tails called out, yawning.

Sonic remained speechless as the pink hedgehog made her way home. Soniti reached up to close his jaw for him. Never in his dangerous life did he ever feel so...defenseless. And did he inadvertently teach his daughter how to lie? That thought alone made him a little uncomfortable, but…

"Soniti...wh-why did you do that?" he finally turned to face the little girl, grateful for the unexpected turn of events. "And how did you…"

"Well...it was clear you didn't want her finding out so soon," the little purple one started slowly, leaning against him tiredly. "So I didn't want you to feel more uncomfy than you already were!" That feeling happened again, and he almost felt as if he were about to hug the child.

"But it looks like you were a pretty high-strung guy back then..." she mumbled sleepily.

"She's a smart kid!" Tails said with wide eyes.

"I am not high-strung!" Sonic protested, spines bristling. He quickly calmed down because of his adorable daughter's demeanor. "But, seriously...thanks. You're the best kid a dad could ask for." She rubbed against his cheek happily, albeit tiredly. He instinctively returned the gesture.

"Thanks...dad," she smiled. Sonic's eyes snapped open as he quickly stood up straight. She fell against the grass.

"Whoa! Ground rules," the blue blur began, finger out. "You absolutely CANNOT call me that around here," he shifted nervously, shaking his head.

"Roger!" came a muffled voice from the earth. Tails slapped his forehead.

"We're also going to have to find a way to get you back home because I'm sure everyone is worried sick." Tails nodded in agreement.

"You're right..." the little one responded with a yawn as she sat up, rubbing her nose. "Papa knows best, after all."

* * *

_Fast-forward to Soniti's "present" time…_

"Eh. 'Niti's a smart enough kid," Sonic yawned. "She can take care of herself!" Tails face faulted.

"Amy'd see the death of you if she heard you say that..."

"But it's true! That's why I don't have to worry about her so much..." The blue hedgehog stretched, sliding his shades over his eyes as he grinned. "She takes after me, y'know! Lives life by her own terms and all that."

"If you say so!" Tails shrugged not bringing up the fact that she was_ only four years old_. He turned his heel. "I'll be in my workshop for most of the day, so call if you need me!"

"Right-o! Where's she, anyway?" Tails turned around slowly, an incredulous look plastered across his face.

"Uh...I thought you had that all figured out," he pointed.

Sonic jumped up flipping the shades back up over his ears. "What? I thought she was with you!" he pointed back.

"This is exactly what I was talking about..."

"Tails. To the workshop, now. Soniti's got a real bad habit of doing the exact opposite of what you tell her." Without further hesitation, he jet towards the direction of the young fox's workshop.

"She _is_ her father's daughter..." Tails said to himself, trying to shake off that uneasy feeling. He took heed to Sonic's dustcloud to look for the child.

Tails arrived just in time to find Sonic staring helplessly around the workshop, mouth agape.

"No way. Soniti and Teacup are never separated," Sonic breathed, his eyes darting between the sniffling Chao and his daughter's headband. His knees gave way as he stared at nothing in particular in disbelief.

"Sonic! Are you OK?" Tails gasped, shaking him. Sonic shook his head out of his shocked state, trying to remain calm.

"She's missing, Tails! She's missing."

* * *

_Present time._

Sonic and Tails carried themselves back to the fox's workshop, shaking off the last of the bewilderment for the day. Soniti was clearly fighting sleep after the pink hedgehog left. She was constantly nodding off and was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Uh...kid? I think it's time to get to bed. You can hardly stand up," Sonic inferred, lifting up a limp arm of hers. It immediately dropped to her side as she stumbled a little. Sonic pursed his lips with concern.

"I'm not tired..." she mumbled. Sonic and Tails exchanged questionable looks.

"Yeah, you are. C'mon," he started as he lifted her to his shoulder. She immediately drooped over in his arms and started snoring away. Sonic slowly turned his head toward Tails, a triumphant grin growing across his features.

"All righty then, that was a whole lot easier than I anticipated. I've always heard that gettin' kids to sleep was a nightmare in itself!" he exclaimed with relief.

"It sure was!" Tails sighed with relief. "But I'm still a little nervous. What if she wakes up...and suddenly ceases to exist?"

"Geesh, such morbid thoughts!" Sonic found himself whispering. "Why would that happen?"

"Again, who knows how her being here is disrupting the space-time balance? Or what our future selves are doing to get her back! This isn't like before when we were just stuck in a moment of time..."

"When you put it that way..." Sonic rubbed the back of his head with his free arm. "So then how am I gonna protect her? I wouldn't want her to suffer needlessly," he said absentmindedly rubbing her back. "'Sides, from the sounds of it, it was kinda _your_ fault," he half-smiled.

"What?" Tails hissed. "That's not fair! Cut me some slack, I'm workin' on it..."

Sonic sighed as he side-eyed the sleeping child—his sleeping child—and he couldn't figure out what the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach was since the moment he learned of Soniti's nature. All he knew was that it fueled the drive to protect more than anything ever had before. She wriggled a little bit, disturbing Sonic's train of thought.

"I guess we oughta go to bed, then," Tails mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I can think anymore tonight..."

"You and I both, buddy. See ya tomorrow."

"Good night, Sonic."

Sonic walked over to his bedroom and gently laid the little purple hedgehog to sleep on her side. Her thumb reflexively inserted itself into her mouth as she shivered slightly after being suddenly separated from his warmth. Sonic eyes slid closed, executing a few tired blinks as he started to give in to sleep. He let her snuggle into his stomach and held her close to keep her warm. He couldn't explain his sudden change of heart despite his mass amount of uneasiness regarding the whole situation, but he was far too exhausted at that moment to care.


	4. Back to the Future

**author's note**: Chapter 4, here is more! Special thanks to DanceDream for the insightful review after the longest hiatus known to man. It was much appreciated and certainly gave me the inspiration to keep it moving! Yeah! Thanks for reading, everyone! Also, yes, I promise this is being worked on daily. I write in a very segmented and non-sequential fashion behind the scenes…which proves to be pretty challenging for this type of story, eheh. Let's hope I get it together. As always, if there's a smoother way to transition, give me a shout.  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made!

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 4 – back to the future

_Fast-forward to the semi-future…_

"Oh, Sonic...I know we're on vacation now, and I really don't want to spoil the mood—but I do have one important thing to tell you."

"What is it?" Sonic sipped on his beverage idly, knowing nothing could shake him from his tranquil state.

"I'm pretty sure we," she took one of his hands, "are going to be parents soon."

"That's nice—_spit!_—WHAT?" The blue hedgehog responded incredulously, almost swallowing an ice-cube. "A-already?"

"Haha! I deliver huge news like that and that's your first response?"

"No, I—this is just all so unexpected!" he said, eyes wide. "I'm psyched, really! Just...taken aback, I guess," he sat up in an abrupt manner, the world looking like more of a dangerous place than he was used to. Amy just turned around to smile at him. "I can't believe it. I guess I'm in shock," he held his forehead with the other hand and turned to look at her. "Are you _sure_?"

Amy burst into giggles, not blaming him in the least. She could hardly believe it herself! "Yes, I'm pretty sure. It definitely gives me a different sort of feeling in more ways than one."

"I can't even _begin_ to describe it!" he exclaimed, now grabbing both of her hands. He truly had no idea what to feel at that moment; the sensation was ineffable. "It's like a dream. On one hand, I'm actually kind of...scared? But yet I'm pretty excited!"

"I'm really excited too! It's like I don't know what to feel. I'm frightened and overjoyed all at once. I just never thought..."

Sonic looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "That it could happen, huh?"

"To be quite honest!" she giggled for a bit as he started rubbing the back of his head. "But...I'm really happy."

"I'm going to be a father..." Sonic mused. "It sounds really weird when you say it out loud. I just can't believe it." Amy'd been processing her own feelings the whole time and gently reached over her armrest to take Sonic's other hand. She moved it from the back of his head down to her abdomen and closed her eyes.

"In a sense, I guess you could say...it's the beginning of yet another adventure, huh?" she said softly.

Sonic finally appeared to shake out of his surprise and sense of wonder and smirked at Amy as their eyes met.

"You could say that."

* * *

_Present time._

Sonic stirred as he started to wake up from his restful and well-deserved slumber. Last night's unbelievable events started to flood his groggy head as he feebly felt the empty area on the bed right below his stomach. He jumped off of the bed in alarm the second he realized that what was supposed to be there, wasn't.

"Soniti!" he blurted, his eyes darting to and fro. He lifted some sheets in a ridiculous manner. "No no no..." Jetting out to the main room of the workshop, his eyes scanned the area.

"Tails, have you seen—"

"Right here, daddy!" Soniti squeaked, peering out from Tails' bushy pair of tails.

"Phew!" Sonic wheezed, clutching his chest. "You really got me goin' there, kid! Don't do that! And quit callin' me that."

"Got it, dad," Soniti replied innocently. Tails chuckled.

"So, Sonic. Soniti and I made a little headway that might help us figure out what's really going on. However, we _are_ going by the word of a four-year-old, so bear with me..."

"That's great!" Sonic exclaimed. "Any particular clues on how to get this little'un back to her...uh...time? I figure if she stays here long enough, things won't turn out so well," Sonic yawned, incredibly relieved that she didn't disappear as quickly as Tails had anticipated.

"I know..." Tails sighed. "I'm almost sure her parents and future me are freaking out. But why would I leave a one-way time travel device unattended?"

"Beats me! I'm almost tempted to see what Eggman has in mind..." Sonic deliberated. "I honestly don't know much more of this I can take."

"I'm just curious to know how this all came about to begin with, because the key thing that Soniti indicated was that the machine she stepped into…was actually _not_ intended for time travel," Tails explained.

"Is that so?" Sonic questioned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That's a heckuva bug it's got, then."

"You're tellin' me…" Tails replied, embarrassed. What a bizarre accident indeed.

Soniti was bored to tears with the conversation they were having. Her stomach growled loudly as she rubbed it. Sonic and Tails sweatdropped at the sound.

"Whoa, was that you, kid?"

"I'm hungry," she pouted.

"Oh geez, that's right!" Tails slapped his forehead in surprise. "She hasn't eaten since she's been here!"

"Great…to be honest, that didn't even cross my mind," Sonic shrugged as he grinned awkwardly. Whoops. There goes Failing At Parenting #1.

"What's she gonna eat? Chili dogs?" Tails suggested, although with no hint of seriousness.

"That's all I have, really," Sonic continued smiling sheepishly when Tails's expression changed to that of disapproval. Soniti rubbed her belly, looking up.

"I don't really like those all that much..."

"That's crazy! You're nothing like me!" Sonic exclaimed, examining Soniti as if she were some sort of foreign relic.

"Huh?"

"Or your mother for that matter...you're far too polite," he trailed, scratching his head. Tails cocked his head.

"It's probably because the two of you have such extreme personalities; it struck a balance within her."

"Ha ha."

Soniti's frown deepened further she looked up at her father. "Hey, I can be cool, too! I just think they're icky!" she scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't worry about it, kid! To each their own!" Sonic chortled as he rubbed the top of her head vigorously. "I think you're sweet just the way you are. I wouldn't want you to pick up my bad habits, anyway," he smiled. She smiled back at him.

"You always say that!" she giggled.

"Geez, do I? What kinda bad habits do I tell you to quit?"

"Hm...like running into walls!"

"Sounds painful..."

"And smashing robots _after_ dark!"

"Sounds fun! But, yeah, I wouldn't recommend it for someone your size."

"And sneaking into high-security facilities without proper ID."

"Good advice."

Sonic, who was not wanting to revisit the cocktail of unpleasant emotions from the night prior was trying to think of the best way to take care of Soniti without running into Amy. It just dawned on him, that at least for this point in time, he was solely responsible for someone else's life _and_ well-being. He was almost desperate to take her up on her offer of helping to take care of her own daughter…but he did not want to risk her finding out the truth! It could slip at any time.

"...We've gotta see Vanilla," Sonic finally said.

"Good idea, Sonic. It'll give me some peace and quiet while I figure out this incredibly complicated issue," Tails said snarkily. Sonic shot him a look.

"You mean Cream's mommy?" Soniti tilted her head.

"Yeah!" Sonic replied, already feeling somewhat better. "Do you know her?"

"Cream is my faaaavoritest!" Soniti exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "She knows aaaall of my secrets!"

"S-somehow, I don't think that someone your age should have that many secrets..." Sonic retorted uneasily, albeit somewhat amused, poking her nose.

"It's only one, I promise!"

"One too many!"

* * *

_Fast-forward to Soniti's time…_

Sonic paced around nervously, thoughts scrambled every which way. What if she ceased to exist? How was Tails going to fix this? Could he wish on the Chaos Emeralds to get her back? What about the Time Stones? Would his windpipe still be intact once Amy returned?

"Argh! Soniti..." he growled, feeling absolutely helpless. He slicked his spines back, suddenly plopping to the floor. How could he let that happen? Why was he asking himself so many questions?

"Calm down, Sonic! I'm working on it!" Tails snapped, feeling guiltier than he had earlier (if that were even possible). He flinched, expecting Sonic to lash back, but was unnerved when his friend stayed silent. "I'm just as concerned as you are...but I'm confident she will be OK."

"I just can't sit around doing nothing, especially when I don't even know if she IS safe or not!" Sonic finally erupted. "I just...I've never felt more useless than I do now," he said quietly, his head against the wall. Teacup snuggled up against his knee, missing the purple hedgehog beyond words.

"Chao..."

"I couldn't even protect my own kid," his friend said in a low voice. Tails's stomach knotted up.

"I'm really sorry, Sonic. But please just believe in me. You've gotta trust me on this one."

"Isn't it pathetic?" Sonic asked, his voice getting louder. "The kid is probably scared out of her wits right now and...I'm not even there for her. When am I ever?" Tails was trying to balance being attentive to the concerned father as he ran some tests when the answer came before him in a glorious display. He exhaled with relief.

"Don't you worry Sonic, because I've got some good news!"

"Really?" The blue hedgehog jumped up, eyes wide with hope. Teacup followed. "What is it?"

"Well," Tails started as he brought up his illegible binary code displaying projector. "So looks like your little girl was flung back in time when she came into contact with the electromagnetic grill. Soniti definitely hasn't traveled to some any old place in some any old time. I've been able to confirm that she is safely in the hands of...us! Back in the past!"

"Uh...what? I don't know if that's necessarily reassuring..." Sonic scratched his head. OK. Time travel. No biggie. He's handled that before! He was more worried about how they would be able to take care of the child. He was still learning himself, even after four years! "About how 'young' of an us would you say?"

"Definitely a little over a decade ago," Tails said, still unsure of the purple hedgehog's precise coordinates. But this definitely made things a lot easier. But just what were they all doing about ten years ago? How was she flung across time and space like that? The situation piqued his never-ending curiosity, but he knew they had to act fast. "But we'd be able to handle it, I think."

"Well, I guess that isn't too bad, right?" Sonic asked, relaxing slightly. Teacup cooed with relief. "How're we gonna go back and get her?"

"_That_, I don't know..."

"Helpful!"

"Sor-ry, Sonic," Tails countered. "But I'm doing my best here!"

* * *

_Present time._

The hedgehog duo headed toward the general direction of the old Casino Night Zone near South Island, where Ms. Vanilla and her family resided. Sonic only felt a little guilty since he hadn't seen them for a while, but he figured that she wouldn't mind a little company, especially considering how pleasant she always was. Sonic thought carefully about Soniti's delicate situation, but he knew that he would be able to trust them. They would just have to do their best until everything was straightened out. Tails was finally able to begin working on some sort of communication device so that he could somehow coordinate with the "other side" to minimize the chance that a conflicting paradox would occur. It was his most challenging project yet, but he was determined to live up to his future and apparently (almost) genius self.

The hedgehogs finally arrived to Vanilla and Cream's little cottage, Soniti bouncing up and down excitedly. This was clearly a place she was familiar with, and Sonic figured that the rabbits would be heavily involved in the little girl's future. He finally felt that he'd done something kind of right in the midst of the chaos. He knocked gently, hoping someone was home.

"Hello, anybody home?"

A slender, motherly-looking rabbit opened the door a couple of moments later, greeting her visitor with a genuine smile.

"Mr. Sonic! What a pleasure to see you this morning. Come on in," Vanilla said, welcoming him into her humble abode. She smiled at the tiny rendition of the blue hedgehog who waved at her and slightly jumped when she realized their striking similarity. "Oh, my! May I ask who this little one is?"

Sonic turned around quickly, embarrassed. His tension finally released to a point where he genuinely forgot the purpose of his visit for a second there. "Jeez, Vanilla! I'm sorry," he picked the little girl up. "This is Soniti, my..."

"Little cousin!" she exclaimed, smiling. Vanilla clasped her hands together, charmed and oblivious to Sonic's expression and nervous chuckle.

"Adorable. Have you met my daughter Cream yet, Soniti?" The little orange rabbit appeared from behind her mother's skirt, and her face lit up when she realized who was visiting.

"Mr. Sonic!" she chirped, shedding her timid demeanor.

Soniti grinned widely as she expected Sonic to take the reign for this one. "Hey, Cream! No, she hasn't! I'm sure they'd love to hang together," Sonic said as he gently placed her down. Soniti was absolutely thrilled that her friend was much closer to her age than before. She grabbed both of her hands.

"Cream! Omigosh, you're almost as little as me now! And Cheese is as cute as ever!"

"I-I am?"

"Chao!"

"C'mon, let's play!" Soniti continued without hesitation, grabbing the little rabbit's hand.

"O-oh, OK! See you later mama and Mr. Sonic!"

Both parents looked as the kids ran outside, and heard Cream repeatedly asking for the speedy one's name off into the distance. Sonic laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"On the bright side, Soniti's got someone to play with while we figure this out," Sonic breathed. "I've never felt this worn out before—and I've had my share of exertion!"

"Is that so? What do you seem to be having trouble with, Mr. Sonic?"

"Well…I'm taking care of her for a bit," Sonic began, not sure how to word his insecurities without divulging _too_ much information. Amy and Cream were best friends, after all! "But the basic stuff has me kind of thrown for a loop. I don't have a change of clothes and I don't even know what to feed the kid."

"You've come to the right place then," Vanilla smiled gently. "I'll whip something up, so it would probably be a good idea they come back in soon. And I'm sure she'll fit some of Cream's old clothing."

"Yeah. She's really hungry now, but she's so fascinated with Cream, I couldn't help but let her go..."

"Understandable! She'll get worn out quickly enough."

"Thank you so much, Vanilla," Sonic bowed. "You're a life-saver, y'know!"

As Vanilla predicted, Soniti and Cream came trailing in shortly after the adults' conversation. The purple hedgehog was rubbing her belly. "I'm so hungry…Cheese almost looks good enough to eat."

"Cha-o!"

Sonic couldn't help but laugh now that he was finally somewhat relaxed. The kid was going to eat and get clean and Tails had the space to figure out how to fix all this mess. He was generally a hedgehog of action, but he was worried that one wrong move would erase Soniti from existence entirely. The fact that she might not have a tomorrow was possibility he never considered. As long as he made sure her time here was well spent before the whole situation was rectified.

* * *

In the meantime, a round-bellied mad scientist off in the distance picked up incredible, yet unusual energy readings from the general direction of the ever-lively Casino Night Zone. He had no idea what the source of it was, but he knew it was valuable.

"I could harness this energy to re-power the Egg Carrier I…scratch that, all of Eggman Land!" he said to himself thoughtfully. "Such a wasted investment! Blasted hedgehog…" He flipped the switch to his energy-seeking radar, a device configured to pick up this new wave of energy he detected from the night prior. It was an inexplicable sort of power, but that didn't matter! It was going to help him and he could convert it to do whatever he wanted.

"Just marvelous!"

* * *

Back at Vanilla's house, Sonic was confiding in her while the girls played, still not really sure how to direct his conflicting emotions. The generally overconfident hedgehog absolutely hated admitting when anything was too difficult for him, but he knew Vanilla wasn't one to judge. That and he really wasn't pleased with the idea of Soniti being a sponge...who knows what kind of crazy ideas she'd get in her head just from observing him?

"I dunno...I guess I feel like I'm just not being the best role model for her right now," Sonic coughed, remembering the prior night's events. "And it's making me feel really..._bad_, to say the least."

"Don't worry, Mr. Sonic," Vanilla said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just do what comes naturally and I assure you—you'll both be fine."

"Thanks Vanilla," Sonic replied sincerely. "I'll keep that in mind." He stood up to thank her. "Soniti and I are going to go, now. I'm really grateful for your time!"

"No worries, Mr. Sonic. Good luck! She's a wonderful child."

"Thanks, Vanilla! C'mon Soniti, let's go," he said as she eagerly grabbed his hand after his beckoning, despite wanting to spend more time with her new-old comrade. She happily waved at the two rabbits.

"Bye-bye! I'll see you all again soon, I promise!"

"I'm sure you will," Vanilla smiled gently as Cream and Cheese waved happily.

"Bye, Soniti! I hope I get to see you again soon."

Sonic started back towards Tails' workshop, feeling a lot better than he did earlier. He decided that he would take Amy up on her offer later now that he was better prepared for the kid. Soniti cheerfully skipped alongside him, enjoying her new, bulky backpack. She was going on and on about how wonderful Cream was in a non-stop stream of praise. He knew this situation would be a short-lived thing, but as long as he was doing his best, he wasn't too concerned. He didn't want to get too attached now if she would be waiting for him in the future anyway.

At that moment, as if throw a wrench into the harmony, a ball of a machine whizzed by in the distance. Sonic's ears perked when he recognized the all-too-familiar whir of the gears as it faded into the distance…toward Tails!

"Oh man…what is _he_ doing here now of all times?" Sonic growled to himself, the grip on his daughter's hand loosening. Soniti stopped talking and looked around anxiously, not liking her father's tone.

"Who?"

"Stay put, Soniti!" he said without explanation, shoving her into a natural alcove with her backpack. "Out of sight, out mind, got it?" Sonic dashed away before she could answer to investigate, promptly forgetting it was a young child he was talking to. What could Eggman possibly come up with now?

"Got it!" she squeaked after he was long gone.


	5. Set the Record

**author's note**: Chapter 5 has arrived. It'll get fun, I promise.  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made!

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 5 – set the record

Sonic ran at full speed to catch up to Eggman before he could start any trouble. Not that a stern warning from the almost four-foot blue hedgehog would be all that it took, but he was going to try! He kept his eyes on his target and made a clear deduction: Eggman was looking for something. Sonic stopped to observe him, as the scientist was deeply engaged with the technology in his little bubble.

"If that blue hedgehog even tries to mess with any of this..." Eggman grumbled. "I've got to find it before he does!"

"Hey Egghead," Sonic taunted, "what brings you about MY business?" The hasty hedgehog made a mental note to himself to not push Eggman too far this time—he couldn't risk getting the kid caught, he remembered. He didn't need his troublesome situation becoming more than it was worth.

"But of course YOU'D come along!" The old scientist snapped. "Stay out of my way!" Sonic shimmied up to him, feeling unusually offended at Eggman's less-than-welcoming greeting. However, because the old doctor was so easy to rile up, he just couldn't help himself when it came to taunting the madman. As long as he stayed away from Tails and Soniti…

"That's right! Which is why I suggest you get on out of here—hey, wait, where are you going?" Sonic whipped his head when he realized that Eggman was suddenly not in his way.

The scientist did a 180 toward the blue hedgehog's origin now, making him nervous. What exactly was it that the doctor was looking for? It had to be something insignificant, right? Eggman's radar was off the charts now as he quickly scanned the area to try to pinpoint the difference that disrupted his readings. The difference being the tiny purple hedgehog who was slowly trying to sneak around the point of conflict. Sonic stifled a gasp.

"I've found it!" Eggman shouted triumphantly, extending his mobile gear's arm. Soniti shrieked as he gripped her tight, hoisting her above his head.

"No! Kid!" Sonic yelled, genuinely surprised that she was discovered. Didn't he tell her to stay put earlier? Aren't kids _supposed_ to listen to their parents?

"This little rodent has enough energy to power my entire Egg Carrier and then some! It's almost infinite! I didn't even realize such a tiny capsule could hold so much power!" Eggman gloated, quite thrilled at this crazy source of energy. Sonic grit his teeth in unadulterated anger. How dare he talk about the kid that way!

"Now you've done it! You take that back!" the hedgehog snarled viciously, running toward the egg-shaped man at full speed.

"Oh, gladly! She seems to be causing you much more trouble than you can handle anyway!" Eggman grinned cruelly, enjoying tormenting the hedgehog by twisting his words. He tightened his grip as Soniti hollered in pain, immediately halting Sonic's tracks.

"No..." Sonic barely got out, his throat closing in...fear? "You let her go, Eggman!" the blue hedgehog demanded as his body remained frozen in place. The sound of her shriek was absolutely petrifying.

"Oooh hoo hoo!" Eggman cackled. "Why so serious, Sonic?"

Sonic started grinding his teeth as his spines stiffened. What was with the consecutive days of feeling helpless? Mentally cursing himself for stopping even for a second, he growled as he jumped back to get into a position to spindash to crack open the appendage of the machine. Soniti, on the other hand, had no qualms about trying to wriggle free of Eggman's grip, despite the pain it was causing her.

"Let...me...go, mustachio!"

Sonic stopped mid-spin as Eggman let out a billowing "WHAT?" and started laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha! '_Mustachio_'? That's the best one I've heard yet! You've got some good jokes, kid!" Soniti looked down to the blue hedgehog with a big grin.

"Thanks, dad!"

This prompted a second exclamation of surprise from the mad scientist as the grip on the little one was released out of pure bewilderment.

"Aaah!"

"Shoot!" Sonic hissed to himself for a multitude of reasons as he leaped from below. "I'm comin' for ya!" His sense of trajectory was impeccable as always as he aimed to catch the little girl mid-flight. "Gotcha!" He landed gracefully, holding onto the child tighter than he ever held onto anything in his life.

That could not happen again.

"It all makes sense now, you pincushions!" Eggman bellowed as Sonic got into a more protective stance. "YOU producing offspring? This is marvelous!"

"Don't get any ideas, Eggman!" Sonic growled as he narrowed his eyes. "You _really_ _don't _want to mess with this one!" The threatening tone was not one that Eggman had ever heard in the years of fighting his adversary.

"Overprotective of your young, are you?" Eggman mused, stroking one side of his mustache. "I see. Just make sure to watch your back..." The rotund-bellied nemesis retreated without another word, unnerving Sonic something fierce.

"We always win, anyway!" Soniti taunted, sticking her tongue out. Sonic exhaled the breath he did not realize he was holding. He could not figure out if he was relieved or on edge. What did he mean to 'watch his back'? Why did Eggman forfeit so quickly? And what could he possibly want to use Soniti for? The sudden turn of events left a nasty feeling in the pit of the blue hedgehog's stomach.

At this point, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until this kid was safe. Without saying a word, he hoisted her closer to his body and ran back toward Tails's workshop.

* * *

Soniti's ears flattened against her head as her father hadn't said a word since Eggman's departure. His silence was probably the scariest thing to her because she never knew what was going through his head. He must've been furious because she directly disobeyed his orders. Was she a bad daughter? She fought back tears, knowing she'd be in trouble the instant he set her down.

He arrived as Tails's workshop faster than she had hoped. But of course, dad could break the sound barrier with his running speed. She gathered up enough courage to be able to withstand a little tongue-lashing, but that immediately crumbled when he placed her on her feet, frowning at her.

"Uh-oh," she whimpered.

"You've gotta _listen_, Soniti!" Sonic burst out angrily as she winced. "You have _no idea_ what kind of danger lurks around here and you explicitly ignored my instructions to stay…put!" he scolded as he pointed at his feet. "You could've gotten hurt real bad once Eggman caught you! And for the love of—I told you that you _can't_ call me 'dad' around here! What's gotten into you?" He started tapping his foot impatiently as folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry...I really messed up," Soniti wibbled, unshed tears swelling in her eyes. "I really didn't mean to...I won't do it again." The little voice had a powerful effect on making Sonic's initial anger subside more than he expected it to. Sonic sighed as he lowered himself on one knee to wipe a tear away from her tiny cheeks.

"I know you didn't mean to, but just...try to be more careful, okay?" he softened, feeling as if disciplining her took a chunk out of his core. "At least until you get home." He definitely didn't expect to lash out the way he did—it almost seemed like an out of body experience. He didn't mean to take it out on her. All of the wide range of new emotions was becoming too much for him to bear, and they seemed to have escaped in the form of anger. _I get scared too, you know. _He hadn't realized that she could look any more crestfallen than she did at that moment.

"But I'm a-scared that when I go back home..." Soniti trailed off and bit her lip, clutching her arm. Sonic frowned, apprehensive about her worries. "I won't get to spend as much time with daddy anymore..." she said barely above a whisper.

"Wh...what do you mean by that?" he blinked curiously. Weren't parents supposed to be with their kids?

"I don't get to be with you as much as I have been the last few days," she sniffled, tears falling faster than he could keep up with. "You're always so busy...y'know, saving the world and stuff. And I think it's awesome, I'm so proud of my daddy! He is the best there ever was. But I always miss him so much..."

Something about the child's words struck yet another deep nerve Sonic never knew existed. His entire body was racked with an emotion he could not identify as anything other than incredible guilt. Everything that aggravated him just moments prior didn't matter right then. He had no idea to what extent he was away from his child in the future, and he couldn't chalk it up to her underdeveloped sense of time, but was he not giving his all? Were they living in a world where it would be too dangerous _not_ to protect her at all costs? Was Dr. Eggman _still_ up to his crazy hijinks that would constantly endanger his family? His mind was frantically trying to find out the best words of encouragement he could give to the child.

Maybe it was why she left their sights to begin with...

"Kid...I mean, Soniti," he corrected, "I promise I'll do my best for you from now on, got it?" He lifted her sniffling head up. "Chin up, and don't let it get you down."

"You promise?"

"I am a hedgehog of my word," he grinned. "You can count on me."

He was never the kind of creature to make a promise he couldn't keep, but he knew deep in his heart that he'd do whatever it took for his little girl. He embraced her as he rubbed her back to keep her from crying. She reached her little arms around his neck, hugging back tight.

"You don't need to cry anymore."

* * *

Sonic carried the little girl into the workshop, hopeful that Tails found some sort of solution. Whatever Eggman was planning to do with her was definitely going to be no good. If she could go before he reconvened, then all would be well.

"Sonic! You're back!" his brother exclaimed cheerfully, but soon noticed the solemn expression on his face. "How'd everything go?"

"Well, things started out all right," Sonic said as he gently set Soniti on her feet on the floor next to him. "But then, Eggman."

"Oh…oh!" Tails realized the difficulty to the situation as the purple hedgehog pouted at him. His tails drooped. "Not the best timing, huh?"

"Not at all," Sonic exclaimed, starting to pace around. "Apparently, Soniti's a valuable source of energy to him. He says it's infinite, even!" he turned on his heel as he shook his head in disbelief. Soniti's eyes were fixated on her feet.

"That doesn't sound good. He's probably detecting the inevitable paradox. I'm working as fast I can, but…I'm not doing too great," the orange fox said sadly. "I'm really sorry, guys. I've never been so stumped before."

"Is something bad going to happen to me?" Soniti asked, putting her backpack down. She was trying to be tough, fighting back tears. She was already hiccuping post-sob and didn't want to look any weaker. It was her fault, after all...

"No way, kid. I won't let it. Not on my watch," Sonic replied firmly. The fox and hedgehog exchanged determined glances. "Tails, are you going to need more time?"

"To be honest, yeah. Now that I know this phenomenon is detectable, I think I have a new way of approaching it. We're going to keep Soniti safe."

"Right on," Sonic said, giving him a thumbs up. "Kid, we're going to see your mom. Everything's gonna be great!"

"All right!"

"Let's go!"

And with that, the hedgehog duo headed towards Station Square to see the pink one. Sonic definitely hoped that things were going to be great indeed.


	6. Keep Your Cool

**author's note**: Chapter 6, here for kicks! Special Happy Birthday shout-out to **SonAmyFanNumber1andLuigiRose**! According to your profile, it is that time…and I'm very grateful for your keeping up with this mess of a story! Hope it's a good one! And yet another shout-out to DanceDream for her perceptive, encouraging & pleasant reviews. Thank you sincerely as well, Maximum Miles, I'm totally honored you think this way of this wacky story. And finally, yes, LilBeliever, I guess you could say this _is _my fanfic life's work! It started off so innocently…  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made! But I did whip up Soniti for the heck of it.

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 6 – keep your cool

_Fast-forward to the semi-future…_

"Sonic! I've got some really exciting news," Amy sang, approaching him with radiant excitement. She was glowing! Her belly was hardly noticeable at this point, but it was there!

"Hey, Amy!" Sonic greeted coolly. "What's going on?"

"I just found out the gender of the baby! C'mon, guess what he or she is!"

"W-well, it can only be one of two possibilities…" Sonic shrugged, smiling sheepishly with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, come on! Just guess, for me!"

"Hm…a girl!" Sonic said confidently, pounding a fist into his hand. Amy just smiled at him. "I have absolutely no reason at the moment to be sure of myself, but I'm right, aren't I?"

"I actually don't know yet!" Amy grinned, grabbing both of his hands. The blue hedgehog almost fell over.

"Wh—you tricked me!" Sonic said. "You know I hate waiting. Are we going to find out soon?"

"Yes, right now. Let's go!"

"Ha! Good one. So if I'm right, ice-cream on you! That's about all you've been eating lately, anyway…"

* * *

_Present time._

Sonic was a lot more insightful than he led most people to believe. He figured that if Soniti were settled in her more natural "environment," it would minimize the risk of instability while Tails worked on getting her back home. It would also probably dull Eggman's sensor to Soniti's presence—he hoped. He helped Soniti hitch the backpack that Vanilla and Cream set up for her as they left the workshop.

"Hey, Soniti. Instead of taking the train to Station Square, we're going to run," the blue hedgehog started, finger out. "You know why?"

"Because running's more fun!"

"That's my girl!"

The parenting thing…it was far from easy, but Sonic found himself falling into the groove. He did take care of Tails for most of his young life, after all. He did note that, however, caring for a little girl was way different than caring for a little boy. He never in his speedy life had to _slow down _in order to solve any sort of problem he's had in the past, and he found it mildly disorienting. But a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do!

Ironically, all he needed was a little time to adjust…time that Soniti unfortunately did not have. He shook his thoughts and continued with his goal to make sure the little girl had the best time while she was here with him. It was definitely one of his more daunting tasks, but he knew he was willing to protect the girl with all he had.

It was a feeling beyond anything he'd ever experienced before, which was saying a lot for this hedgehog.

* * *

Amy finished the last of her weekend apartment-cleaning, stepping back to admire her immaculate work.

"You've done an excellent job as always, Amy Rose!" she cackled to herself. Her purple Chao rolled its eyes as it trailed a melting chocolate bar walking past. Amy's phone rang at that moment, and her eyes lit up when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Sonie!" she shrieked into the phone, prompting him to pull the device as far away from his ear as possible.

"Uh, hey, Amy…" he said, apprehensively placing the phone back near his ear. "You home? Soniti and I are going to drop by for that ice-cream you promised last night."

"Great! I am! We're going to my favorite parlor around the corner. Meet you there?"

"Sure. See you then," he clicked.

At that moment, Sonic had a sudden flashback to when he first met Amy, captured by Metal Sonic on Little Planet. It was then that he realized that was exactly who Soniti initially reminded him of. Little Amy! Of course! The way the young girl's spines sat, and her cute-ish round face, the grabbing him at first sight…it made sense, seeing as she was the child's mother and all.

"I sure hope you like ice-cream, kid."

"Boy do I!"

* * *

_Fast-forward to Soniti's time…_

"Sonic. Little Planet will be appearing over Never Lake in less than twelve hours. That'll be our chance to open an effective portal on the other side to get Soniti back!" Tails exclaimed, flipping his goggles over his head. Sonic gave him a well-deserved high-five.

"That's awesome Tails! The timing couldn't be better! Although there's been one thing that's been bugging me…"

"What is it, Sonic? Tell me right away as we have to consider every possible factor regarding this mess."

"…I honestly don't have any _memories_ of having to deal with this in my past. You understand?" Sonic started, the feeling of dread spreading inside of him. "I'm really starting to worry. This time travel stuff is just too much."

"Man…you're right. Neither do I...but, do have an effective way of rectifying that problem, though."

"Oh, yeah? What's your idea?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Present time._

Sonic and Soniti arrived to Station Square, and located the ice-cream parlor without a hitch. The little girl had a nose on her, and she led the bigger hedgehog around as if she were some sort of bloodhound! They entered the parlor, and it was perfect. Not too crowded, and full of ice-cream. Sonic had been struggling with the concept of being a father to a child for the past couple of days, but it never dawned on him what Amy could be like as a mother. He was willingly taking on the task alone despite the fact that it was clear that Soniti had the fortune of both of them in her life.

"So, tell me Soniti...what's your mother like?" Sonic asked as they settled into the seats, hoping Amy wouldn't barge in anytime soon. "The one you're used to, anyway."

"Oh, she's only the bestest most beautifulest and nicest caring lady in the world!" she lit up, thrilled about this topic.

"Is that so?" Sonic couldn't help but smile at the child's genuine happiness.

"Yeah! She tells me so! And she makes the best cupcakes."

"Speak of the devil…" Sonic muttered under his breath as the entrance's bell announced her presence. He wished he could be nearly as excited as the little girl.

Amy waltzed into the parlor as if she were going to a formal ball. Sonic spread across the table in an agitated manner as the purple piglet clapped her hands excitedly.

"Hey, Sonic! Hi, Soniti!" the pink hedgehog immediately slid onto Sonic's side of the table (of course) and latched onto his arm. He rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "You don't mind me sitting here, do you?"

"Sure," Sonic responded chin in hand, "it couldn't hurt."

"Not when you have ice-cream!" Soniti squeaked, overjoyed at her current situation. Amy smiled at her sweetly.

"Oh Sonic, she is just so cute. I can hardly stand it," Amy said, squeezing his arm.

"I know. I can't even look at her," Sonic responded flatly.

"Can we pick out our ice-cream please?" Soniti perked up impatiently, not wanting to waste another second.

"Absolutely!"

The three hedgehogs went up to the counter. Looking at them from the outside would make it apparent that they were a family. What the observer wouldn't know would be the three distinct point of views per member. One was trying to weigh the merits of strawberry versus vanilla swirl, the other was trying to figure which of the two hedgehogs she could possibly love more, and the third was concerned with keeping the child out of the hands of a mad scientist all the while keeping her from wiping off of the face of the planet. Soniti finally made her decision.

"I want a sundae!"

After everyone took their picks, they returned to the table, Soniti digging in right away. Amy's cheeks were starting to hurt because she could not help but smile the whole evening through. It was just perfect in every way. There is no way Sonic would ever ask _her _to go out for ice-cream on a lovely summer night! She did notice, however that her blue hero was unusually quiet and perturbed, which was very unlike him. She nudged him gently.

"Hey, Sonic? Is everything all right?" she asked softly.

"What? No. I mean, yeah. I'm just thinking a lot, that's all," Sonic frowned, prodding his dessert. He just couldn't shake that unnerving feeling. Just what was Eggman planning this time?

"Apparently! Your ice-cream is melting."

"Ack!" If there was one thing Sonic would hate to waste, it would've been perfectly good ice-cream. He then swallowed his scoop in a single gulp, prompting a startled reaction from Amy and a high-pitched giggle from Soniti. "Don't mean to be a downer!" he grinned clownishly, enjoying the aftertaste of the cool dessert. Amy slapped her forehead.

"Jeez, Sonic. I'm surprised you didn't get brainfreeze..." she said, continuing her dessert in a ladylike manner. He chuckled at her. Soniti just finished up right after him and they high-fived across the table. Amy was hardly amused.

"Soniti, honey…you have ice-cream all over your face," Amy pointed out. "Go on and clean-up why don't ya?"

"Yes ma'am!" she squealed, running off toward the washroom with incredible speed. The pink hedgehog thought it was just _so cute_, how _alike_ the two of them were.

"Oh, Sonic...don't you ever think of having your own someday?" Amy said dreamily, breaking him out of his worries.

"Wh-what?" Sonic grimaced, his heartbeat accelerating rapidly. He tried to keep his cool about him. "No way."

"That's all right!" she forced an awkward grin, digging her toe into the ground. Her seemingly innocent question seemed to have struck a nerve with the blue hedgehog. "It's not like I meant anything by it! I was only kidding, take it easy..." Sonic grunted as he took a spoonful of her unfinished ice-cream.

Amy would be lying to herself if she didn't feel a tad bit disappointed by his strange response, but she shook it off. She excelled at not letting negative emotions get the best of her. She couldn't understand why it bothered her so much, though. She was just kidding around…right? The stinging feeling manifested itself into a pout, and Sonic caught it in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, Amy. Can you tell me about Little Planet?" he asked, trying to break the tension he noted on her face. He was genuinely curious and wanted to hear from her. That, and he was never smooth with transitions.

"Wh...what would you like to know?" she asked, batting her eyelashes, regaining her composure. It was a rare occasion for this adventurous hedgehog to just sit and ask _anything_ of her. Things were starting to feel better already.

"Well...Soniti wanted to know, really, but I honestly didn't know what to tell her. All I remember was that it's a funky place and it only comes around once a year over Never Lake."

"You're right about that..." Amy thought. "But honestly, I...haven't been back since that time."

"Really? I thought you knew more about that place than I did!" Sonic exclaimed, sitting up.

"Not really..." Amy blushed. "I was an orphan, remember? I mostly fended for myself," the pink hedgehog looked to the side as she tried to remember her childhood. Sonic's features relaxed as she divulged her history. "So all I know is what I learned about it through my tarot cards as a kid."

"Oh...wow, Amy. I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"It's no biggie!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully. "To be honest, I consider you guys more family than anything," she reddened further. "So I couldn't be happier."

Sonic couldn't help but smile at her genuine sentiment. She could be really sweet sometimes. Soniti returned at that moment, her face mostly free of sundae.

"That was the best ever!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, kid," Sonic said, relaxing back in his seat while Amy wiped off a smidge of ice-cream from the little girl's cheek with her thumb.

* * *

_Fast-forward to Soniti's time…_

"Ugh! There's something on the 'other side' that's jamming the ability to even remotely open any portal over there," Tails groaned, frustrated at the lack of results of his endeavors. "But I have no idea _what _it could be. This better not mess with the Time Stones."

"Would it have anything to do with Eggman?" Sonic wondered aloud, cracking his knuckles. "He was a lot more adamant then than he is now, when I think about it."

"No…it isn't even a technological force," Tails said. "It's almost…almost as if it were more conceptual?"

"What the heck's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but if we use a simple equation: there's something happening now in the past that didn't occur naturally," Tails began, pacing around suddenly. "Soniti's presence is a given, but it is changing…changing someone's way of thinking which is really screwing with my progress."

"Oh…crap."

"What? Did you realize something?"

"I think…no, I know Soniti's at a point in time where Amy and I were not together."

"That is a huge problem."

"Agh! I'll never budge!" Sonic groaned. "A future with Amy was the absolute last thing on my mind back then! Even if they figured it out, I am almost certain that my past self is in denial one way or another...that must be what's causing the jam!"

"So, what made you change your mind eventually?" Tails wondered curiously. Would this be something worth accelerating, he wondered?

"Well, it wasn't necessarily Amy doing anything _wrong_—" Sonic began. "It's just that_ I_ was being an idiot!"

"You have a really bad habit of doing that," Tails pointed out irritably. "You need to quit it."

* * *

_Present time._

Sonic was enjoying watching Amy and Soniti's interactions much more than he would have liked to admit. He figured it must have been because Amy decided to move to the purple hedgehog's side. He thought they were—dare he think it—cute. However, he soon noticed that the sun was already beginning to set as the girls chatted away. He cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, it's going to be time for us to go soon. You can't stay up too late, kid…"

"Awh!" Soniti whined.

"Already?" Amy's pitch matched hers. Sonic sweatdropped.

"Uh, y-yeah…? It's getting dark out," he pointed out. Amy thought quickly about how to elongate having their company. The familiar sort of tenacity flashed in her eyes before Sonic could protest.

"Oh Sonic…can I take her for a little bit? Please? She's too cute to bear."

Sonic fidgeted uneasily, not wanting to say "no," but he was still wary about letting the little purple hedgehog out of his sights after his last encounter with the crazed egg-shaped scientist. He absolutely could not have that happen again. Before he could think of an excuse that would not make it seem like he doubted Amy's ability, both girl hedgehogs suddenly were in his face.

"Pleeeeease?" they said in unison.

"I dunno, Amy…" Sonic said in a low voice, figuring he might as well tell the truth. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "E-double-g-m-a-n's hangin' around…"

"Oh!" Amy said, trying to decide between feeling concerned or offended. "It's not like I haven't defended myself before, you know!"

"I know," Sonic replied. "But I just want to be extra careful. It's nothing on your character, I swear."

"What if you just come on over, then? It can't be so bad…" Amy continued, determined and persistent. Soniti was nodding at him eagerly, her hands clasped together and her eyes wide. Sonic couldn't fight the nos…

"Argh! Fine! Let's go, then."

"This is going to be the best!" the girls squealed together. Sonic slapped his forehead. One unexpected turn after another…

_Note to self_, Sonic thought. _Girls are CRAZY!_


	7. It All Makes Sense Now

**author's note**: Chapter 7, up in heaven! Things are picking up! I've been dyin' to get this out.

**disclaimer**: No profits being made!

**chronologically speaking…**

_written by_: kaz miller

chapter 7 – it all makes sense now 

_Fast-forward to the pre-semi-future…_

The night sky befell Spagonia, leaving the capital as beautiful as it was during the daytime. The evening was pleasant and warm with the gentle, occasional breeze. The pair of hedgehogs bid their nightly farewells to the revered Professor Pickle while Tails stayed behind to catch up with the old man. Amy was thrilled—it was going to be their first real, fancy date away from home in a long, long time.

And what a better place than Spagonia! It'd been years she since last visited. Yet it was still full of life, lights, culture and sophistication…it was everything she ever dreamed! She'd been frustrated with Sonic lately because he was generally just _so_ unromantic, and had no desire to up the ante. But this! This was making up for it big time. Sonic shook her shoulder gently to wake her out of her awe and wonder.

"Hey, Amy. Instead of a restaurant, there's something really cool I'd like to show you on the rooftops tonight. You interested?"

"I sure am!" she replied, rubbing against his cheek. He didn't protest. "But what could possibly be so up high?"

"You'll see," he smirked. "C'mon! Let's grab some food and I'll take you up there!"

That night was the perfect night to have a picnic upon the rooftops of folks' humble abodes. Everything went off without a hitch and the hedgehogs were enjoying themselves in the solitude.

And Sonic knew that this was the time to make it right. However, he started losing his nerve when he started drawing blanks. What was he going to do? How was he going to do it? Didn't he rehearse this in his head a million and one times? Amy was enamored by the skyline while he fought with himself, restraining from preparing what might've been his seventh chili dog…he exhaled deeply and cleared his head.

"Amy…" he finally said, breaking her out of her thoughts. It was now or never, he figured.

"Hmm? Oh!" He suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it over the left side of his chest. She stifled her surprise when she noted the grave expression on his face. "Wh…what is it, Sonic?" she asked, her eyes darting about. He closed his eyes.

"Feel that? You're the only one who can get my heart to race faster than my feet," he began as he opened his eyes again, hoping that the ability to describe his ineffable feelings would flow smoothly. "I've been thinking a lot…and I kept asking myself, 'what is it that I'm afraid of?' Could never answer it. Every time I think I've seen it all," he gestured to the stunning top-down view of the continent, "I'm still always surprised by you. I probably wouldn't have said this before, but you are the most fascinating person in the world to me."

Amy's eyes started glistening before her tears started freefalling. "I...I…" she was speechless. It was one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to her.

"You never doubted me, you never gave up on me, and most importantly," he leaned his forehead into hers as he took both of her hands. "You never ditched my side, no matter how stubborn I was, no matter how rough things got."

"I-it's been a while, hasn't it?" Amy hiccuped.

"I know," Sonic said gently, lowering her hands down to her lap and turning away dramatically. "You're not into this kind of stuff. I understand. But I figured…you always let me be myself no matter what, and it wouldn't hurt to ask you," he started as he pulled out a ring without the box. Could it be? No way. Amy's mouth couldn't help but drop open.

"Sonic…"

"…Amy Rose…"

"S-Sonic…!" she sobbed.

"…if you'd want to be my plus one—my _partner_ forevermore. That is, if you could forgive me for forgetting the box…heh," he rubbed the side of his head. _Smooth move, Sonic!_ he chided himself mentally. "As I don't really have a place other than your finger to put this thing..."

"S…Sonic," Amy cried she grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "You're so cheesy…"

"N-not the reaction I was expecting!" Sonic yelped nervously.

"Of _course_ I would! Yes, yes, yes."

* * *

_Present time._

Soniti rode on Sonic's head on the short walk around the corner to Amy's apartment. The girls were elated that they would get to do a sleepover with their favorite blue hedgehog! Sonic on the other hand, was none too pleased. He didn't want to disappoint the little girl, however…

"Amy…just a heads up that Soniti and I will have to return early tomorrow, okay?" he said, barely turning his head to face her. "I don't want it to seem like we're just ditching you."

"That's not a problem! I don't feel too comfortable with you traveling back home alone with her at this time anyway," Amy grinned. She kind of had a point. Sonic shrugged as their daughter pat his head in appreciation. Amy whipped out her keys to unlock the door into her thankfully spotless apartment. Immediately upon opening, Sonic and Nighty exchanged malicious glances. They could never stand one another.

"Nighty!" Soniti giggled as she hopped off of the blue hedgehog's head without hesitation. She gracefully landed on her feet and sped toward the crabby Chao, squeezing it tight. "I've missed you so much!" Sonic recoiled as if an arrow went through his chest while Amy tilted her head.

"Wh...how did she—"

"I've told her what a..._pleasure_...Nighty could be," Sonic interrupted through gritted teeth, eye twitching. That Chao would try kill him at all costs if it were strong enough...if Soniti didn't, first. Didn't stop it from still trying, though. Amy smiled nervously and shrugged, knowing not to tread on that thin relationship.

"If you say so!" She seemed to have bought it and Sonic sighed with relief.

The NiGHTS Chao bared its sharp teeth at the little hedgehog at first contact (she smelled too much of Sonic), but was almost immediately placated when it realized they had a ton in common. Both tiny, mischievous, purple...it cooed in acceptance. Sonic narrowed his eyes, wondering how the little girl did that.

"What the heck..." he grumbled as Amy swooned over the tooth-decaying sweetness. She looked over to her blue counterpart with huge, innocent eyes.

"Sonic! This was probably a terrible idea," she squealed as Sonic was just about to agree. "My cheeks hurt so much from all the smiling!" Not what he meant.

"Ugh," he moaned, plopping onto her living room couch, ignoring the hisses of the horned Chao. Why'd he feel like an old man all of a sudden? He was probably over-thinking things. Amy gently rubbed his arm.

"Aw, come on, Sonic. You don't seem like yourself tonight, and I think you just need to take it easy and lighten up," she urged. "Let's play some board games and get it going with all the fun sleepover stuff!"

"Sure, why not?" he begrudgingly agreed. "Just...no Candy Land."

A few moments passed by before Amy disappeared into her cupboards. Sure enough, Candy Land was the only game Amy could find in the cupboards due to her excited haste. Sonic's mouth twitched in protest as Soniti squealed in delight, nearly waking the worn out Chao. Sonic quickly decided that pulling a blue card would mean an automatic win as the girls booed him. After that unsuccessful attempt of cutting the game short, he decided to just go along with it. Couldn't be that bad.

"Yeesh. Even if I had to swim there, _I'd_ be able to reach the castle faster than _this_," he said as he moved a piece over with yellow permission.

"Be careful—Princess Lolly won't be too happy with that move," Soniti responded, staring intensely at the board. Her deep concentration on the game was so captivating, Amy often forgot to go her turn. Sonic would sometimes just move for her. She finally got the hang of her colors when...

"Bedtime ritual!" Soniti suddenly shouted, nearly toppling the game board over. Amy jumped slightly as Sonic's ears perked up.

"Wh-what? What do you mean, Soniti?" Amy asked, recovering.

"Three points for mommy and daddy!" she exclaimed seriously, making Sonic's spines stand straight and Amy clasp her hands together.

"Oh…too cute! Now she wants to play house!"

"I…guess she does," he exhaled sharply, narrowly dodging that bullet. He shot an annoyed glance at Soniti who slapped a hand over her mouth. She then winked at him when her slip-up seemed to have rectified itself. He sweatdrop. _Not good, not good, not good_…Sonic had no clue how to manage this sort of tension. Sleepovers were supposed to be fun!

"Um, okay! One! Bathtime! Two! Storytime! Three! Tuckie-time!"

Amy was _loving _this game. It felt too real.

"To the bathtub!" Amy shouted, mildly startling an already on-edge Sonic. The pink hedgehog stood up suddenly and headed toward the bathroom.

"To the bathtub!" Soniti marched right after.

"Worst idea ever," Sonic grumbled to himself as he let his head droop over the edge of the couch in exasperation. "Just take it easy, Sonic..."

He eventually managed to work up the nerve to get himself up and head to the girls' bathtime adventure. By the time he reached the scene, Amy was already kneeling beside the half-full tub as Soniti splashed about. It was about the cutest thing he'd ever seen until he realized that her oneness with the shallow water was astounding. It sent a shiver down Sonic's spine. She suddenly dived under the surface, prompting him to react in a panicked fashion, but Amy held her hand out to stop him.

"_Calm_..."

"But—!"

Soniti surfaced, smiling widely. "Safe!"

"Unlike you, Sonic, she swims!"

"...Like a pro!" Sonic gawked. Soniti giggled as she backstroked from one end of the tub to the other and submerged again. "I prefer standing showers all the way," the blue hedgehog said in disapproval, folding his arms across his chest.

"Stop being so cranky, Sonic!" Amy hit his leg playfully. "It's adorable."

"I've reached my cuteness capacity for the day."

They both ended up smiling at each other despite Sonic's pseudo-grouchy demeanor. The little girl re-emerged and just smiled at the two of them. If she didn't know any better, she would have been back home already.

* * *

Amy removed Soniti from the water and dried her off while she carried her to her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of pajamas out from the little girl's neatly packed bag and started to dress her for sleep. They were exchanging talk about how great their day (mostly) was as she tucked the young one into her plush bed. Sonic just observed them from the entrance, arms still crossed. He was seeing a very maternal and endearing side of Amy he never realized she had, and his feelings about the matter were scattered every which way. Is that why he fell for her in their unforeseen future? It made him feel funny. Was it because she was just so sweet? And she was always so genuinely caring. Amy certainly had a special way about her. So why hadn't he noticed it before?

Oh. It was probably because he was running away half the time. But he was never _really_ running away, he just...let out a thoughtful "hm" as his shoulders dropped. The hedgehog knew himself better than anyone. He couldn't have made a mistake, right? Soniti's existence proved that much. Amy wasn't so bad when she wasn't in hysterics over him. As a matter of fact, she could be quite pleasant. They probably just needed to grow up. If now wasn't the time, then perhaps maybe, just maybe...

"Sonic!" Amy called out, mildly startling the pensive hedgehog. "Surely you have some awesome bedtime stories in mind? I'm sure Soniti's already heard all of my plain old fairy tales," Amy piped as Soniti snuggled under the covers in eager anticipation. "'Sides, I did all the hard stuff!" The sight of both girls adoring him as their number one was enough to make his insides melt. That wouldn't be a cool thing to say out loud, however.

"Actually," he chuckled, "I do! Tons of 'em. Where to start though?" he questioned, tapping his cheek thoughtfully as the girls seemed to bounce in excitement. "A-hah! I've got the perfect story!" he exclaimed as he pulled up a chair right next to Amy's bed.

Sonic began to tell her his versions of the King Arthurian legend. Amy sat by, remembering hearing this familiar anecdote as a sort of cockamamie excuse to get out of a date once...but he was so lively and animated, it was almost as if he really experienced it! It was very indulging, and she started getting into it as much as Soniti was.

Amy was enthralled. She was getting to see the playful side of Sonic in full bloom she rarely got to witness because he was running away from her half the time. His "too cool for school" image was completely shattered. Soniti was making things _awesome_ for her. She didn't know how much more her heart could take. It was almost like…it was almost like…

"And THEN what happened?" the purple hedgehog gasped, sitting upright.

"THEN," Sonic continued dramatically, "the Knight of the Wind swooped down the edge of the cliff to save Sir Percival from certain peril!"

"Whoa! He's so noble!"

"I know!" the former knave grinned, not being able to help but jam a thumb into his chest. "However, kid...I think it's time to get to sleep now," he said gently, pressing her head to slide her back into her covers. "I can't keep you up too late, ya hear?"

"Yes, da—I mean...Sonic," Soniti said quietly, really wanting to hear more of her father's amazing stories.

"I'll be here. And Amy will be with you all night. Don't worry," he said as he instinctively leaned in to rub noses with her and gave her a wink. "Good night, kiddo."

"Good night..." she trailed, promptly falling asleep. Sonic was eternally thankful she didn't put up a struggle with that sort of thing and exhaled with relief.

"Sonic, you're so amazingly good with her," Amy whispered in adoration, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're such a natural."

_It sure didn't feel that way before_, he yearned to say. It was funny that he was thinking the very same thing about her earlier. Instead, he modestly shook his head.

"I think it's just precious. She must really love you, huh?"

"You could say that," Sonic said as his cheeks grew warm, trying not to feel too ego-centric. It was true, after all! "So...it's late for her, but pretty early for us still...do you wanna see a late-night horror flick or somethin'?"

The angels must have been singing from above. Amy agreed wordlessly as she dragged him out of the room without hesitation.

* * *

"Tails...is that you?"

"Me?"

"It's working! A little shaky, but it's working!"

"Whoa! Are you ME?"

"I am! I'm so glad you were such a genius back then," the older Tails praised, knowing he would have to cut to the chase. "Is Soniti with you?"

"She is!" Tails responded in shock, looking around in alarm. "W-well, actually not HERE here, she's with Sonic..."

"With me?" He heard the voice off-screen. It was Sonic indeed, and he poked his head into the hologram's view. Fancy, futuristic goggles must've been the thing in their time. "I remember this place! Hey, buddy!" Despite being a bit taller, he still kept his youthful, energetic features. "Where are 'we' right now? Doesn't sound like me to just run off like that...or maybe it does."

"S-Sonic!" Tails yelped, truly astounded. As much as he was loving the successful technology, he knew he couldn't revel in it for too long. "Um, d-don't worry! Soniti will be home before you know it! I just need an idea of how and when you guys are planning to pull her back."

"We were thinking Time Stones!" The older fox with the distinctive goggles settled over his ears piped as the connection wavered. "We...ga...ecial...elp!"

"What?" Tails panicked. "I'm losing you! What do I need to do?"

"Tell Sonic...iti...my!"

"Tell Sonic _what_?"

"...aby!"

The connection closed abruptly. Tails's ears flattened against his head in frustration. The Time Stones were the key! Could he somehow make contact again? When was the next time Little Planet was showing for them anyway? A quick glance at the calendar read...

TOMORROW!

"If only Sonic were here to see that…" Tails said sadly, but glad to know they aged well. "But he should be coming home soon, right? I wonder what's got him held up…" His ears perked up when he remembered he stopped to see Amy, and he grabbed his phone to call her. He felt around his desk when he realized that Sonic had taken it with him.

"Argh! So_nic_!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Just get your own phone already!" He started to pack his belongings. This was a time-sensitive issue, and he had to let Sonic know they needed to get to Never Lake as soon as possible. At least he _hoped_ that was all he needed to let Sonic know...

* * *

Amy's heart skipped a beat when she felt the weight against her shoulder suddenly increase. It then started thudding wildly she realized Sonic had fallen asleep against her without warning.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh…" Amy whispered to herself, clutching her neck. "He's sleeping _right next to me_…" she bit her lip to prevent her squealing from rudely waking him up. But why _now_? He trapped her arm and her nose was itching ever-so-badly…

"Ah-choo!" She envisioned all of her regrets escaping with that sneeze. Sonic jolted awake, looking around frantically.

"What? Who?" he asked no one in particular. The glare of the black and white movie stung his retinas. "Ouch..."

"Sorry, Sonic! You just kinda dozed off and…"

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, realizing he probably fell asleep _on_ her. He started rubbing the back of his head. "I'm really sorry, Amy…"

_Don't be! _her mind screamed. He looked at her skeptically as she just stared.

"I'm...gonna stay here, provided your Chao doesn't maul my face," he yawned as she got up. She handed him the remote so that he could turn off the television after she left. "See you in the morning."

"Good night, Sonic…" Amy said as she headed back to her bedroom, flushed. "See you then."

_That was...the closest thing to a date we've ever had!_ Amy thought as she skipped to a lightly snoring Soniti. _Oh yeah!_

* * *

"She's weak, helpless and defenseless...a surefire source of power without a fear of backlash and emotional trauma!" Eggman shouted triumphantly, spinning on his heel. He was already stationed at his newest base, ready to release his grand scheme for the following day. "Bonus points for me because that hedgehog will be at my beck and call with that brat in my possession...and I know just the way to get her," he said with venom.

"Noteworthy observation, Doctor," Orbot responded dryly, laying on his side. "Though honestly, this is probably your most thorough think through yet."

"Absolutely!" Cubot exclaimed. "You'll get Eggman Land up and running in no time!"

"That's right! The fox boy's already working on opening that transdimensional portal to get her back! We must act quick!"

* * *

Sonic was finally able to relax that night, knowing Soniti would be safe. He slept soundly, satisfied at the night's turn of events. Unfortunately, he was anything but prepared to take on the discord that would await him and his little girl the following day...

A pair of metallic orbs lit up, wanting the very same energy that Eggman himself so coveted.


	8. Instincts

**author's note**: I can't even rhyme anymore. These migraines, man. I found myself doodling some of the derpy scenes of this story and realized I probably should just write.  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made!

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 8 – instincts

_Fast-forward to the expectant future… _

The quaint and not-so-technologically-advanced Seaside Hill Hospital was experiencing a unique emergency of sorts. The residents of the archaeologist's haven were known for their calm, cool, and collected pace of life, even during the most hectic of times. A pair-of-soon-to-be-three hedgehogs were admitted just moments earlier…and were causing quite the commotion. Incessant questions from a panicked, impatient blue one and furious, out-of-control fits from a demanding pink one. Ten taxing hours passed and the entire staff was finally able to tone it down...a tiny bundle of violet hedgehog was delivered three weeks ahead of schedule, safe and sound.

"Happy birthday, beautiful!" Amy said cheerfully, cradling the newborn in her arms. The doctor noted the bipolar switch in personality and backed out of the room. "All the best in life, I want to get it for you…" she nuzzled the teensy-tiny hedgehog as Sonic approached them gingerly. Amy beckoned for him to pick up the pace. "Don't be shy, Sonic! Come and meet your little girl."

"This is so unreal…" he breathed as he reached the side of her hospital bed, poking the wriggling bundle in Amy's arms. She was no bigger than his entire hand! How was it possible that someone could be so small?

"Oh, she's real all right," Amy replied touchily, the lingering pain in her belly a generous reminder. "But, wow...I could watch her forever! See for yourself," she assured as her eyes never left the bundle.

"Okay…" Sonic simply responded, inexplicably nervous. He knew this was coming for months, now! Amy handed the child over and the baby hedgehog looked up at him with unblinking eyes. She smiled at what she saw and he suddenly felt his chest replace its twelve-hours-of-labor anxiety with a sort of ecstasy, pride and relief he'd never experienced before. The feeling, he realized, was also quite tangible as it wriggled in his arms.

"Looks like you made it just fine into this world, kid!" he sighed with relief. It was a very warm sensation, and he knew from that moment on that the little one would have him wrapped around her tiny finger. All it took was one look. "And would you look at that," he said. "You're purple!"

"We haven't even considered a name for her, you know…" Amy smiled at him as he lifted his head up proudly. She was much more elated (and exhausted) than she let on. The blue hedgehog tilted his head to the side while he thought…

Sonic had a terrible track record of naming those closest to him, Amy soon remembered. Chip, Emerl, _Tails…_she almost retracted her statement and opened her mouth to do so when—

"I've got the perfect name for her!" Sonic burst after a second of thinking. "Soniti!"

"Wh…I—what?" Amy gaped, dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he held his daughter upright in front of him. She was right. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You don't like it?"

The child sure did. The little bonbon responded by giggling loudly. Amy couldn't object. "Yeah! Soniti knows what I'm talking about!" The pink hedgehog nodded slowly, wondering if she was on a postnatal high. Sonic lifted the baby girl—their baby girl—over his head as the both of them broke into a huge smile. "Soniti it is!"

"It couldn't hurt to get used to…"

* * *

_Present time._

Soniti used the lunar glare through Amy's curtains to feel her way toward the living room couch Sonic was knocked out on. He was deep asleep; she could tell...but didn't want her visit to be in vain. She shook his arm with her tiny strength.

"Papa..."

He didn't budge.

"Papa!" She shook harder. Sonic seemed to resist.

"What's going on...?" he muttered irritably. His features softened when he realized who was waking him. "Soniti?"

"I have a bad feeling...I feel...I feel noneasy."

"You _what_?" Sonic asked as he yawned, trying to wake up.

"Noneasy," Soniti blinked innocently. "It makes my stomach feel weird..." she continued as she looked away.

"Oh...you mean _un_easy," the sleepy hedgehog corrected. He couldn't help but chuckle at her error, but she didn't find it amusing. She pouted further. "Really though...what's botherin' ya, kid?"

"I'm a-scared somethin' bad's gonna happen t'me..." she responded in a mousy voice. The worrying seemed very unlike her. Sonic shook his head in exaggerated disbelief.

"Even after all that Candy Land?" His playful demeanor didn't seem to be working.

"Yeah...and I don't like keeping secrets from mommy, either," she said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Oh...geez," Sonic swallowed, not sure how to cover his bases at this point. She threw him completely off guard. "I'm sorry kid, it's just that...now's not such a good time. It'll...complicate things to say the least," he answered honestly as he leaned forward, elbow on knee.

"That's what you said last time! How complimicated can it get?" Soniti looked up. "You love her, don't you?"

"Ah..." Sonic scratched the side of his head. Again with the curveballs! How the heck was he supposed to answer that? And he was doing so well, sleeping soundly...

"Don't you?"

_Meanwhile…_

Tails took a defensive stance, doing his best to shake off any sort of dread he felt welling up inside of him. The hard, cold and metallic rendition of his virtuous friend stared back at him, red orbs painfully bright in the dark hours of the morning. _Why now?_ Tails thought, slightly irritated, but much more concerned about the robot's sudden uprising. This was not good timing at all.

It straightened itself out with a few ticks here and there, as if it seemed to detect the orange fuzzball as a minimal threat. It slowly began to advance toward him. Tails jumped at his erratic movement and stepped backwards.

"Wh…what do you want, Metal?" he trembled, clutching his backpack for dear life. If only it weren't so heavy…

At that moment, it didn't hesitate on tapping into the last bit of its remaining power to dart for him. The fox narrowly dodged the beeline, and took to the air with a struggle. This was not good. He couldn't lead him to Sonic now! But he had no choice. Tails grit his teeth in a panic as he thought of what detours he could take…no matter, he could easily follow him if he wanted.

Metal Sonic slowed down to observe the fox in the air. It knew it only had so much left in its reserve. He had to utilize this minimal power wisely before he sought his…creator. It recalculated its steps of action, and instead darted towards Station Square. Tails gasped at the sudden turn of events, not knowing what to make of it.

"What was that all about?" Tails asked no one in particular, his eyes feeling heavy. "Tch…Little Planet's going to be over Never Lake soon. I really hope we make it in time," the orange fox said to himself anxiously. "On the bright side, it couldn't get worse than this…the Tornado 2 is near Emerald Coast's hangar. I bet it could beat Metal any day."

_Back at Amy's apartment…_

Even in the poorly illuminated living room, you could see that the little girl's face read plain as day: if you answered her question wrong, she would never _ever_ forgive you. Sonic's brow furrowed in concern.

"Why does it matter?" he blurted.

"Because you always say you'd do anything for her," Soniti answered as she crossed her arms, cheeks puffing. "And now you're breaking your promise."

Running across a collapsing sky fortress with awful footing? Easy. Running WITH an avalanche on a steep, dangerous and downhill slope? Breezy. Grinding on looping rails suspended tens of thousands of feet up in the air? Beautiful. Answering questions from your own daughter in the middle of the night? Damn near impossible. Sonic was the only hedgehog in the world who could outrun a black hole, but couldn't give a straight answer to a child. He scratched behind his head yet again, a nervous habit he only realized that he started developing just then.

"Soniti," he started, "can I answer you when things are back to normal? I swear you'll get a good response. You've just gotta be patient. You're going to be safe and your mom'll see you soon enough," he said as he marked an X over his chest with his finger.

"I promise."

Soniti opened her mouth to protest his evasive maneuver, but sensed the sincerity in his words and tired eyes.

"You really promise…?" her features softened.

"With all my heart."

Soniti seemed satisfied with his answer and held out her pinkie finger. He responded by linking his much bigger one to her little one and they touched thumbs. They grinned at each other. Dad was a hedgehog of his word, after all.

"Welp. Off to bed with you—it's late. Skedaddle," the tired hedgehog gently shooed her back towards Amy's room. He reclined in the sofa to go back to sleep. Before she turned around, she stretched on her tippy-toes to kiss the end of his nose. His eyes fluttered open in surprise.

"I love you, daddy."

To say he was touched was an understatement.

"…I love you too, kid."

* * *

_Fast-forward to Soniti's time…_

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sonic said aboard the Tornado 3X, the wind rippling his spines. Tails concentrated on getting to Never Lake as soon as he could. "Somehow, I don't think little Tails got all of that."

"I wouldn't worry too much. We're going into this as…prepared as we could be," he trailed hesitantly.

"Which is about as prepared as an exchange student on the wrong flight home. Got it!" Sonic heckled. Tails rolled his eyes.

"I'm working on it! Look, we're almost here already. And so is Little Planet. Just a bit behind schedule…"

"Awesome!" Sonic yelled triumphantly into the wind, whipping out his incredibly compact Extreme Gear and brazenly boarding it in front of the fox's plane. "Let's gather those Time Stones ASAP! I'll meet you up ahead!"

* * *

_Present time._

Amy lay wide awake in her bed for most of the wee-hours of the morning from the moment Soniti cuddled back in underneath her. Daddy? _Daddy? _Sonic was Soniti's _daddy?_ Her mind was spinning and hyperactive with questions. She knew she was thinking for far too long when the birds started chirping. How could this be? And why wouldn't he tell her? As a matter of fact, he outright _lied_ to her! Unbelievable! She couldn't decide how she felt. Angry? Definitely confused. And hurt…did he not trust her? Soniti lovingly snuggled into her belly as she cuddled her close, her mind still chasing its own tail.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop. They were engaging in what was clearly a serious conversation. She started hearing them midway. Did she miss something? Perhaps she was misunderstanding. She was just wondering what was going on at 4 in the morning when the little girl suddenly hopped out of bed. But "_I love you, daddy_," kept echoing in her head, regardless of what may or may not've been true. She rubbed the little hedgehog's head. But why didn't he correct her? Instead, he reacted so…so fatherly! And all of last night made so much more sense, the way Sonic was being so uncharacteristically pensive and affectionate. Yet it was so charming, how tender Sonic could really be…but so conflicting! _What the heck was going on?_

Her phone started ringing the minute the sun started to rise.

Amy was about to groan in utter frustration as she reached over Soniti when she was startled by a loud thump on her window, followed shortly by shattering glass.

"Oh gosh!" were her first words as a metallic blur stopped only for a second to snatch the small bundle that hardly woke up.

"HEY!" Amy shouted, hands shaking. Her hammer appeared within a split second of her upright stance. She was already rustled and agitated from a lack of sleep, but she was NOT going to let this get worse. She was this close to screaming Sonic's name but then she had the brief memory of her boasting about how well she would be able to protect her and Soniti from any sort of danger just the night prior. And Sonic had been so _worried_ about this happening! _Darn it, darn it, darn it!_ Her already frazzled mind raced with the decision not to do so. Everything was happening too fast.

"Let her go, you bucket of bolts!" she hissed and began to lift her hammer to swing, but the robot had something else in mind.

Metal Sonic did not hesitate on using the child as a shield. She was fully awake now, and petrified. Amy pulled back fast, as if she burned herself. Metal claws dug into the little squishy being, ensuring its firm grip. A flash of terror washed over them both.

"S-Soniti!" she stammered.

"If you know what's best…you won't pursue," it clicked mechanically, and entered as swiftly as it came in. Except with child in hand. Amy panted heavily, collapsing to the ground. Her efforts were futile. Soniti was kidnapped. She did nothing.

_Meanwhile…_

Tails finished tuning up the Tornado to prepare for a high-altitude flight towards Little Planet. He was on schedule. He lost track of Metal on his way back to Station Square in the chilly night, which had him on edge the whole time. He decided that he would check on Amy after he called his own phone and hers with no response. He figured Sonic was also most likely still asleep this early in the morning, but also couldn't help but wonder if the pink hedgehog knew already.

"I don't know why he bothers taking that thing if he isn't even going to use it," he sighed, closing the last hatch of the plane. "But now we're ready to roll! We just have two big obstacles to worry about…"

He started flying towards Amy's apartment downtown, keeping a wary and weary eye out.

* * *

_Shortly before Soniti disappeared from "her time"…_

"Chao!" Teacup grinned widely, drawn to the glowing entrance of the machine. Surely, there had to be delicious food in there. Soniti wouldn't share her germy lolly, anyway.

"Nonono, Teacup," Soniti began as she caught up to him, resisting the urge to explore for herself. She had to be a good girl! She promised mom before she went on vacation. She was not going to cause her dad and her uncle any unnecessary trouble. And this spelled "trouble" with a capital T. "Uncle Tails said we can't go near his workshop today! It could be dangerous. He has like an emancipation grill thingy set up or whatever! We've gotta listen."

"Chao," it pouted as she picked him up, with her tantalizing mint candy in pocket. The Chao slipped out of her grip and zipped behind his metal workbench, giggling mischievously. Soniti let out a "hey!" before she started pouting herself.

"Teacup!" she called out, imitating her father's impatient stance. There was that interestingly glowly machine again. She decided that poking her head inside couldn't be too bad. Right? Besides, something cool might be inside. Including Teacup... "Get back here right now—you'd better not be in here…_whoa!_"

She was gone in a flash. The light was like a vacuum and snatched her up with split-second speed and immediately shut down. The entrance ceased to exist. The force of the pull was enough to knock her headband off of her head across the workbench. But no lolly…

The little Chao poked his head out from behind. "Chao..." This couldn't be good.

* * *

_Present time…_

Sonic burst into the room the moment Metal disappeared. His scrambled mind was trying to put two and four together. Each second felt like a minute. All he saw was an Amy, a shattered window, tousled sheets, minus Soniti. No matter which way he switched up the equation, it only equaled disaster. His (or Tails's) phone's vibration initially woke him up, but the sound of Amy shouting prompted him to ignore it. He was speechless in shock. Words were not coming out.

"Sonic…Metal took Soniti away," Amy whimpered amongst the broken glass, not caring what cut her. Sonic's breath caught in his throat as the pink hedgehog's tears started flowing. "I couldn't stop him!"

"Metal?" Sonic asked incredulously. "Are you sure? What the heck does he have to do with anything? It was Eggman who was after her," he groaned, anger rising. He frowned deeply when he ran to the broken window, as he strained his ears and searched his mind for any clues. He could not find a trail. Metal? One of his more dangerous foes? Amy sat there, shaken.

"Of course I'm sure," she sobbed. "I'd recognize him anywhere. We've got to get her, Sonic…"

"Dang it, Eggman!" Sonic hissed, realizing he had no time to question the circumstances. Eggman had to be at fault. He always _was_. And now it was plain annoying. "You're right. Let's move. Right away!"

Amy whipped out her hammer angrily. "I'm coming, too!"

Sonic had no time to feel troubled by Amy's presence, but quickly decided that a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do. This was one heck of a proverbial wrench.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked," Sonic grumbled. _Metal! What do you want now?_ The blue hedgehog started toward the door of Amy's apartment when he heard the sniffling continue. He quickly put on the brakes, turning around. Amy was standing there behind him, sobbing.

"Amy…what's going on? This really can't wait…"

"I know," she hiccuped, "but…I feel so rotten. I couldn't protect her," Amy looked up at him with glistening eyes. "She could be hurt…and I don't _want_ her to get hurt, Sonic. If…if only I'd been paying attention…"

Sonic wasn't the slightest bit angry at Amy. No matter where Soniti was, it seemed she was going to be targeted regardless. He briefly cleared his mind when he realized that he wasn't alone in worrying for the child's welfare. Amy was helping him all night and now crying for a child she didn't even know was hers, the rabbits provided a mass amount of insight for his unexpected situation, and Tails was working with hardly any sleep to fix the whole mess. He was not alone in this.

"Hey, Amy…I've faced death a thousand times, but strangely...I've never felt more scared than I do right now," Sonic admitted. Amy's eyes widened at his serious tone. He was still shaken from when Eggman snatched Soniti up the first time the other day. It was the only time he could recall when his quick-thinking came to a complete halt. He truly no idea what to do in that moment even though his body ached to react. One wrong move, and…

"But we can't live a life of 'what ifs' and 'I shouldas.' We've gotta do what we can to the best of our ability," he concluded. "And I don't plan on losing her."

"You're absolutely right, Sonic," Amy said firmly as she interrupted his rehashed feelings of dread, hastily wiping some of her tears away. She noted the vulnerable expression on his face and it killed her. It also made her feel that she had to be strong three times over. "No worries! We'll save her. We're good at that sort of stuff. Right?"

"Right. Let's go."


	9. Carpe Diem

**author's note**: Dearest DanceDream, this story is definitely dedicated to the sibling you will meet one day. Yes, maybe not on this Earth, but you will—he or she will have never been "lost!" I know what it's like to lose a child—the hardest thing to deal with, by far. But you and your family are super strong, I bet. I've learned to love all kiddoes like my own, but it's exactly that which gets anyone through hard times—love! Your family's in my thoughts, that's for sure. I hope all is well.  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made.

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 9 – carpe diem

_Fast-forward to the somewhat nearby, but not _that_ close future…_

Amy slipped her hand into Sonic's and nestled her fingers between his. His mind started racing immediately. In the span of a nanosecond, he felt his body react with a sort of electric jolt as it began its series of questions. _What am I supposed to do? Why does her touch feel so nice? Is this just to keep warm? Why didn't I run away yet? What am I supposed to _do?

_Why do I like it?_

He remained facing forward despite his inner chaos. After what seemed like the longest second, she felt his fingers begin to curl up against hers. Albeit mildly shaky at first, his action ended up with smooth certainty. He returned the gesture!

Amy mentally squealed. _You've gotta keep your cool_, she thought to herself. Her eyes were bright with ecstasy and adoration as she turned her head to look at her blue hero. He noticed that smiling face of hers and a genuine smile played on his own lips. His nervousness waned as her beauty radiated. She was too cute. His reciprocation was very admirable.

_We're almost there_, he thought to himself. His anxiety rising again, he slowed his pace near the front of Amy's apartment. She blinked when he slowed down noticeably and felt his grip loosen. She started to feel disappointed. Was he getting ready to leave? Things had been going so well...

"What's wrong?" the pink hedgehog blurted, trying so hard not to ruin the moment. They weren't even at her door yet!

Sonic swallowed as his spines flicked with the turn of his head toward the hurt-sounding voice. He surveyed Amy for what seemed to be the millionth time that night as he noticed the faint sting of tears starting to form. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he just...

Placed his hands on her shoulders, closed his eyes and leaned in for the kill. Amy blushed furiously when they met, a million thoughts scattered about. It was an electric, yet tender feeling. He took her breath away. She registered less than a second later—

_HE's kissing me?_

_He's kissing ME!_

_HE'S KISSING ME!_

Slightly embarrassed, she then returned his gesture by closing her eyes and lifting her head to leverage his person. They both felt the sensation of their cores warm the rest of their bodies in the windy chill of the night. And it was...pleasant, so much more pleasant than either of them could imagine. To Sonic, it felt like a...release.

Ending it on what seemed to be the perfect note, the two hedgehogs gently distanced themselves while looking into each other's eyes. Amy was blinking with surprise while Sonic looked like he wondered what he had just done.

"Kissing...on the first date?" she breathed incredulously. Sonic pulled his arms back.

"Is that not OK?"

Amy's fit of giggles made the hedgehog jump back a foot, his cheeks growing red.

"You didn't do anything wrong! There are no rules, silly. It's entirely up to you," she said through a huge smile as he scratched the side of his burning face with a finger.

"Well then!" he smiled sheepishly, relaxing again. "It was definitely one of the bravest things I'd ever done." They exchanged wide grins and they lifted their heads when the snow started falling. Everything turned out so much nicer than the either of them could've possibly imagined.

"It was fun being with you tonight, Sonic," Amy said sincerely, placing her hand over her thumping heart. "I really mean it. We should do it again sometime."

"I don't see why not," he agreed with a huge grin, giving her a thumbs-up.

It was the best response she had ever heard.

* * *

_Present time._

Amy collected her wits and left with Sonic. The hedgehog pair didn't even know where to begin—they just knew that Metal had a harmless little girl and he could be anywhere. Sonic suggested that they visit Eggman's mechanical reserve in the Mystic Ruins—he must've brought him back to the stasis tube after their last encounter. His instinct was right most of the time, after all. He had no room for error today.

Before they left the apartment's lobby, a disheveled orange fox descended in front of them. A lot of tension released from the hedgehogs the moment he steadied himself on the ground.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, somewhat shocked to see him at this point in the day. "What're you doing here so early, buddy?" Tails blinked rapidly.

"I was…I was rushing over," he panted. "Was that Metal I saw crashing out of Amy's window earlier?" he asked.

"It was," Sonic growled. "He's got Soniti."

"No!" the fox gasped. "I was really hoping that _wasn't _the case," he sighed in a defeated manner as he rubbed his forehead. The blue hedgehog shook his head while Amy diverted her gaze.

"I don't think any of us would've wanted that, Tails," Sonic said. "What's the deal? Did you see him earlier? Better yet…did you see where he went?"

"That's what I was rushing here for...two reasons, actually," he said feebly. He lost his footing and stumbled a bit as his comrade caught him.

"Easy there...you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, Tails," Amy said. "You didn't get any sleep, did you?"

The young boy rubbed his eyes vigorously, trying to seem more awake than he was. His drooping pair of tails gave away his exhaustion regardless. "I tried coffee for the first time this morning..." he said, muzzle twitching in remorse. "And it was terrible."

"You poor thing!" Amy replied. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You guys don't look so hot yourselves," Tails pointed out, knitting his brow.

"I barely slept either, Tails," the girl sighed. "I feel your pain."

"I slept just fine," Sonic tilted his head as Amy shot him a glare. She just remembered that she had a bone to pick with him. He gave her a confused look. "Er…you're not mad I fell asleep on you, are you, Ames?"

"Not at all," she huffed, sticking her nose in the air. Even though it drove her positively crazy when he nicknamed her, she wasn't having it! She was furious at him. The boys exchanged a puzzled shrug.

"Anyway...I ran into Metal last night, and tried to call...but honestly, it _was_ the middle of the night so I didn't expect you guys to pick up right away..." Tails rubbed his arm nervously. "But I also didn't think he was going after Soniti, either!"

"I'm sure it had to be Eggman!" Sonic declared as he clenched his fists. "I don't want to give him _too_ much credit, but..."

"I dunno," Amy interjected. "It looked like he was acting on his own," she continued quietly. Tails nodded in agreement.

"When I saw him last, he definitely wasn't with Eggman," Tails confirmed. "But I can't imagine what he'd want with Soniti…why would he suddenly do Eggman's bidding after years of inactivity?"

"He threatened that we don't pursue her..." Amy bit her lip, the mech's words replaying in her head since that fateful moment.

"Yeah, right!" Sonic snapped as he resumed pacing. "Who does he think he is?"

"Well, um...Amy, I think it'd be weird if you did try to pursue him in your pajamas," Tails pointed out hesitantly. Amy gasped.

"Omigosh! You're right. I'll be back, boys. Please give me a second," she called as she rushed back into the elevator. Sonic observed Tails and it was much clearer in his less panicked haze that the boy didn't get a wink of sleep.

"Tails...I'm really sorry, buddy. I'm freaking out over here, and I didn't even realize how beat you look!" he said sympathetically. The fox raised a hand and shook his head as if to relax him.

"It's fine..." Tails sighed in exhaustion. "But I do have some kind of good news. I think we can get Soniti back home really soon," he paused. "Does Amy know about her yet?" Sonic shook his head. "'Cause get this—" he continued in a hushed tone, "I made contact! With us!"

"Really?" Sonic said, astounded and only partially relieved. "That's awesome, Tails! Are they—as in we—OK?"

"We seem all right! It's just that we have...about six hours now to get to Never Lake, they wanted me to tell you. Crazy thing is that Metal was headed straight in that direction after I saw him crash Amy's window."

"No way!" Sonic hissed with a strange mixture of relief and frustration. "Great timing," he frowned. "I was thinking about Little Planet earlier, too...looks like another adventure's headed our way!"

"So, is Amy coming with us? That'd be a weird thing to explain if she doesn't know..." Tails shuffled uneasily. "I think it's about time."

"You're right," Sonic said as he felt like he was in a balancing act. "I...guess I don't have much of a choice, huh?" he sighed. Tails nodded.

"As long as we rescue Soniti," they both said in unison.

The pink hedgehog soon appeared, ready to seize the day.

"All right, boys!" Amy hopped in with Soniti's backpack, somewhat refreshed. It was kind of a cute sight. "We're going to get Soniti back! Where're we headed?"

"To the Tornado! We're going to Never Lake!" Tails perked up, tails swaying with her infectious excitement.

"R-really? Is that where Metal was going?" Amy asked, exchanging a glance with Sonic. She then realized she was upset at him, and quickly whipped her gaze away from him. "How weird…we were just talking about Little Planet, but today's the day, isn't it?"

"Absolutely. We just…" Tails rubbed his eyes. "We just gotta get there as soon as possible."

Sonic found himself concerned about three major things at this point—he realized that he was exercising the "think before you act" mantra lately. Soniti's safety in the hands of his more deadly nemesis, Tails's clear overtiredness while vouching to fly the Tornado, and Amy's potentially frightening reaction to the truth judging by how funny she was acting just now. He had to take it a step at a time.

"Tails, wait—" Sonic called out. Tails turned around in surprise.

"Wh-what is it, Sonic?"

"Are you sure you're in good enough shape to fly right now? I can take over, y'know. Granted, it's been awhile, and I'm not nearly an ace as you…" Sonic grinned nervously as he tried to cheer up his friend with the genuine compliment. "But I can fly us. Just direct me."

"Aw, gee Sonic…" Tails responded, rubbing the back of his head. "I sincerely appreciate the offer, but…if we want to get there in one piece, a tired me is probably a better bet than a rusty you," he concluded honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey!" Sonic bristled. "I can't be _that_ bad," he gestured with his hands. "Come on. We don't even have time to go back and forth with this." The boys turned to look at Amy as if she was the mediator.

"Wh—why are you guys looking at me like that?" she recoiled, her eyes darting about. "I think if Tails says he's OK enough to fly, it should be fine…right?"

"Right!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic groaned in defeat.

"Fine! Just don't fall asleep at the wheel, I beg of you. I don't think we're going to be able to rest anytime soon," Sonic said. "To Little Planet!"

* * *

Little Planet seemed to be the hotspot that morning. Its appearance was rarer than the moon's phases, yet it was located so remotely, it was never a huge public deal. To Eggman, however, this was his chance to lock in his newly established base and take all of his arch nemesis's offspring's energy for himself. He could build Eggman Land thrice over once he got her!

"That preposterous hedgehog would never THINK to come up there once I snatch that little girl! I'll have the whole year to myself!" Eggman bellowed. "But just in case—as it is always wise to have a backup plan, after all!—I'd better collect those Time Stones before it comes to mind!"

Orbot clapped slowly. "Bravo, Doctor. Integrating backup plans now. We are progressing marvelously."

And here Eggman thought that things were turning out better than expected. Ignoring his assistant's dry remark, he turned around in his Egg Mobile to begin his search.

He knew that this time, triumph was on the horizon.

Just then, he saw his formerly prized creation enter his newly established base without setting off any of his alarms. It was almost as if he'd never left. For a second, he initially thought it was the organic hedgehog himself and his trigger-happy finger was mere milliseconds away from blasting him to pieces. Eggman pressed his face against the glass in disbelief as Cubot and Orbot observed their metallic comrade.

"M-Metal? You've returned!" The crazed scientist did a double-take when he saw the bundle of purple in his hand. Was this a good or a bad thing? Oh, a _very good _thing indeed. "And you've got the girl! How?"

"Dr. Robotnik," Metal started as he ignored the scientist's obvious observation, unconscious child in hand. "You specialize in harnessing untapped energy. Make her useful," he placed her at his feet with a strange sort of gentleness. "And I will be at your command once more."

"Well, this is unexpected," Eggman called from above as he sat in his new, hulking machine. It was somewhat reminiscent of his former glory, the Egg Dragoon, except it was more suited for ground movement and surreptitiousness. He called it the Egg Chameleon, and his names were getting more original by the day. "I was actually going to get her myself! You detected the abnormal readings too, didn't you?"

"Face it, Eggman," Sonic's voice suddenly played through Metal's speakers, "those elaborate machines not nearly as efficient at stopping the enemy," he finished as himself a matter-of-factly. "I am the only one who can match up to Sonic."

"Harumph!" Eggman huffed, sticking his nose in the air. "For _your _information, this machine has no weakness!"

"Except for that one bit…" Cubot began before he was smacked away.

"Silence! The lot of you! All I know is that Sonic would do anything for this little girl," he said picking her up with his machine's grueling appendage. "And she can supply more than enough energy to power everything we have here."

Metal whirred as if to agree. Preparations were to begin sooner than planned.

* * *

Amy remained unusually quiet on the trio's trip toward Never Lake. Sonic figured that she was probably just shaken up because of Soniti's swift abduction, and he almost considered telling her the truth right then and there just to lift her unchanging frown. He'd been staring at her for a minute and was mildly stunned when her eyes met his.

"Sonic? Are you doing all right?" she asked, forcing herself not to be flattered that he was gawking at her for quite some time. She was still upset at him.

"Me?" he asked dumbly. "Yeah. What about you? You seem a little off."

"I am not off," Amy retorted. "I was just wondering why Eggman or Metal would want to target Soniti specifically," she shot him a glare as if the child's kidnapping was the blue speedster's fault. Tails side-eyed them nervously and focused on getting to their destination as fast as possible since they were almost there. Things could get ugly…

"Wh…what do you mean by that?" Sonic asked hesitantly.

"Maybe he knows something about her that _we_ don't," she finished, crossing her arms. Sonic gulped, not liking her tone. He was not used to seeing Amy so sour before and began appreciating her overtly cheerful persona. Passive-aggressiveness was far from the pinkette's style, but she truly wondered how long this hedgehog was willing to keep his not-so-little secret…especially in the face of danger! Boy was he going to get it.

"All right guys!" Tails said loudly. "We're almost here!"

The trio arrived just in time to see Little Planet hovering directly above Never Lake. It was perfect timing! But there was no Metal in sight. It was in the phase where it began to leave, and all three of them knew there wouldn't be much time.

"Eggman's definitely on Little Planet," Tails stated, his nose twitching with the faint smell of fresh paint and well-oiled machinery. "You think he was expecting us?"

"Probably. But it doesn't matter—we're getting Soniti back no matter what!" Sonic declared, pointing forward.

"Full speed ahead!"

_Back at Eggman's base…_

Soniti shook her head awake as her little quills flailed about. She couldn't remember what happened last…oh! Dad promised he would tell mom when things were back to normal. Were things back to normal yet? No…far from it. She was sitting by herself in a bright, cold room. She heard plenty of busy sounds just outside and tried to figure out where she was. She then remembered that she was snatched up early this morning and frowned. How could she let that happen?

A metal version of the blue hedgehog she loved dearly walked inside with no effort to minimize its intimidating demeanor. Eggman had been preparing the latest capsule that would be most effective in withdrawing her energy. Metal's prolonged contact with the child alone was enough to fully charge his generator _and_ give him the ability to change his appearance.

She knew right away he was no good. But she wasn't afraid.

"Your name is Metal?"

He didn't respond.

"Why do you want to hurt me? You're almost the same person as my daddy…"

"We are not the same," Metal responded firmly, eyes flickering. "I am…superior."

"Then why do you need me?" Soniti asked. "To be good?"

Without a word, Metal left the room. Soniti sighed.

"I miss them…"

Metal transmitted to Eggman. "Ready to dispense."

* * *

_On the surface of Little Planet…_

Tails landed the Tornado on the remnants of the Metallic Madness Zone that used to be. He knew that Eggman wouldn't want to necessarily start from scratch, so what better place to plan your uprising than on your failed grounds? Some of the planet's original flora began sprouting through the years of rusty circumstances.

"It's been a while, hasn't it…?" Tails yawned, kicking a rusted piece of bent scrap.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to scout ahead," Sonic said as he stretched his legs. "Tails, are you sure you're going to be OK? You look like you can hardly stand."

"I'll be fine," he reassured him. "Besides, I've got Amy here to protect me in case we get in trouble! I think we're going to try to find as many of the Time Stones as we can."

"You've got it, Tails!" Amy smiled. "But why would we need those?"

"For, uh…safety measures," he replied uneasily. It was partially true. "We oughta split up to find Soniti, after all."

"Awesome. I'll be on the hunt for Metal and Soniti mostly. If I'm not back in 5, then you can call for backup," Sonic grinned confidently.

"Ha. See ya soon, Sonic!"

The gang split. Tails shook his head as he tried to shake the last of sleep out of his eyes. He looked over to Amy, who seemed down. She couldn't bring herself to even say goodbye to him.

"Hey Amy…don't worry. Soniti will be okay, I promise."

"I hope so…" she trailed. "Let's hope Sonic will be, too."

* * *

Sonic's legs pounded the pavement at full speed toward the familiar sound of Eggman's working machinery. He'd become attuned to the mechanical whirs and clanks over the years of fighting his adversary. He was definitely up here as Tails suggested. He really hoped that Metal would be here too—there was no way Eggman could not be connected somehow. He picked up on his speed when he felt a surge of hope spark within him, and knew exactly what he was going to do.

The blue hedgehog came to a halt when he noticed strange movement out of the corner of his eye. It appeared as if a huge chunk of wall materialized out of nowhere and zoomed in front of him. The mad scientist positioned his hulking and slightly awkward machine right in front of the fearless hedgehog who hardly flinched. He knew it, and he was ready.

"Sonic! I'm _so glad_ you're here," Eggman yelled bitterly from his cockpit. He couldn't stand the overconfident and 100% fearless smirk that formed on the hedgehog's face. Sonic merely straightened out his stance and placed a hand on his hip.

"You know why I'm here, Egghead! Just give up while you're ahead."

"Surely you didn't think I'd make things easy for you?" the mad scientist asked with almost genuine curiosity.

"Of course not!" Sonic called out, grinning widely. "But is it just me, or do you have to always build huge and elaborate machines just to take out lil' ol' moi?" Sonic taunted, finding himself dodging a way-too-close lance that jettisoned from the machine. He then became hypersensitive to his surroundings, trying his hardest to see where Soniti might've been. Where the heck was Metal?

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP POINTING THAT OUT?" the now highly-agitated scientist roared. Sonic finally spotted the transparent stasis tube that Soniti was suspended in less than half a mile in the distance. He gasped with a mixture of respite and repulsion. She didn't appear to be hurt! But she was clearly out cold—was Eggman using her already? Sonic found himself wishing with all of his very being that she was unscathed. It was vital that he rescued her immediately.

He swiftly dodged Eggman's increasingly futile attempts to get a stab at the hedgehog. The machine was primarily designed for stealth ("he can't break what he can't find!"), but its offensive maneuvers were not as speedy as he'd hoped, only because he didn't expect that darned hedgehog to find him so fast. Sonic was barely concerned with him, though. He was headed straight to his valuable energy source!

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman called out as he gave chase on the machine's clunky legs. It moved impressively fast for its build and size, but not as fast as he would've wanted it to be. Why could he never reach that hedgehog when he wanted to! He fired recklessly as he usually did when he was frustrated. It didn't help him much when Sonic remained unfazed and focused on his target.

"Don't worry, kid! I'll get you out of there!" Sonic readied himself to aim for the glass she was enclosed in. He aimed with all of his weight and spun into it with reckless abandon, not expecting the recoil. He painfully bounced off of the glass, as an excruciating _thud!_ resonated throughout the area.

"Augh!" The spiked speedster violently skidded across the floor as he ricocheted off of the Chameleon's metallic shell. The pain shot through his body as he slid to the floor underneath it, his vision doubling. He was clearly dazed for a moment and shook his head. It didn't get rid of the throbbing in his skull. Was it a trap? It had to be since she was out in the open like that. He wasn't even in the base! Stupid!

"Haha, Sonic! That glass is impenetrable!" Eggman took the time to boast triumphantly, raising his machine's tail. "That is...unless you want ME to get her out for you," he continued with a deep menace in his voice. The Chameleon's drill tail began to uncoil and it was revving up to full speed.

"Focus, focus…" Sonic was still collecting his scattered thoughts when he registered Eggman's boasting as a threat at the last possible second. He wasn't bluffing.

"NO—ugh!" Sonic suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of him as he slid against mossy rocks this time. The stinging in his stomach was inexplicable until he focused his double-vision. There he was. _Neo_ Metal.

* * *

_Back towards the edges of Eggman's base…_

"It's been pretty quiet. Makes me kinda nervous," Tails said. "On the bright side, we've got three of the seven stones in good time!"

"Which is great!" Amy exclaimed. They were progressing so well, but the pink hedgehog was oft-distracted as she was incredibly worried about Sonic and Soniti. She felt selfish for being so _angry_ at him. But he shouldn't have, darn it! Besides, if he didn't, maybe Soniti wouldn't be in trouble to begin with…

"Amy…" Tails tapped her shoulder for the hundredth time. She jumped and saw the tired etched on the boy's face.

"Tails…I'm so sorry!" she apologized profusely. She hadn't heard a word he said. He was nodding off. "Listen, I'll feel better if you just take…about half an hour to catch some winks. You have circles under your eyes. I'll take your detector-thingy and find the rest of the Time Stones myself. Just stay here, will ya? I can't stand seeing you like this," she rambled.

The idea of sleep was tantalizing to Tails. He was bone tired. Every time his eyes hit the floor, he could just imagine himself spread across it, sleeping soundly. Even rusty metal looked comfortable. Amy's advice sounded like a million dollars…

"But I…I don't…"

"Come on, Tails. I'll be back for you," she grabbed his hands. "I promise. And we have our phones! We'll be fine."

"I don't think we have service…" he muttered tiredly.

"That's beside the point!" Amy said, flustered. "You stay here. I'm going to grab the rest of the stones and hopefully run into Sonic! And you know my Sonic detector is never off," she winked. Tails just looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Please, Tails…you need it. You've got to be able to help yourself before you can help others, after all…"

"I guess…you're right…" he curled against himself as Amy internally cheered. "But just…30 minutes…"

"30 minutes!" she called out, running off.

"30 minutes…"

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic did not like this guy. He talked back. And he was bigger. A bit stronger. The speedster was quickly formulating in his head the advantages he might've had. He was drawing blanks. However! There was no way he could become Metal Madness again, right? They were on Little Planet. He couldn't have access to that sort of power. He could take him head on. He couldn't help but glance towards Soniti's direction every other second. It was nerve-wracking!

They fought hand-to-hand, the blue hedgehog putting up an impressively challenging fight despite the fact that he was injured. But it wasn't fair. Metal didn't need to catch his breath. Metal didn't feel pain. Metal didn't bleed. Sonic knew speed was what he had and he was going to use it.

He had to use evasive maneuvers at this point. It would be foolish to continue the close combat. This forced the mech to stop and recalculate its predictions about the hedgehog's erratic movement. His legs were the strongest part of his body, and if he could knock him down one good time…

Sonic jumped into the air, ready to deliver a high-flying kick straight to the super-being's cranium. Unfortunately for him, his enemy grabbed his leg without hesitation, nearly twisting his ankle in the process and effortlessly slammed him to the floor.

"Ugh!" Sonic cried out as the dust settled around him. He refused to stay down. "…Me...tal…" he growled shakily, struggling to stand upright even though his right leg gave way. He ignored the searing pain in his ankle as Metal clipped him on his side, causing him to holler in pain.

"Give it up," Metal towered over his flinching figure. "You can't win."

"What do you want with Soniti?" Sonic hissed, clutching his stomach. Eggman couldn't help but stare in eager anticipation after completing recalibration on his end.

"Get a taste of the sort of power your daughter possesses," it replied coldly.

Neo Metal Sonic demonstrated by wrapping his huge, iron claw around Sonic's mid-section. Before Sonic could even begin wriggling out of his tight grip, the mech started sending volts of electricity coursing throughout his body. He howled in distress until his doppelgänger finally dropped him to the floor. The hedgehog panted and shivered with pain. Eggman cried in success, ready to collect the remaining Time Stones.

"Excellent job, Metal! You're so much better than I remember! Now finish him!"

"No..." Sonic called out weakly, barely managing to get himself up to his hands and knees. He could feel his heart slamming mercilessly against his already pained ribs as he tried to get his wits about him. He thought he could hear Amy calling out…but she was fading. The robotic version of himself picked him up once more, this time by his neck with the intent to kill.

"I _am_ superior."

"Sonic!" Amy cried. His vision was fading. She ran as fast as she could to help him to the best of her ability. She wasn't going to let Metal have the last laugh again.

* * *

Amy watched Sonic sympathetically, hoping he would regain his consciousness soon. It'd only been thirty minutes, but it was the longest half-hour of her life. She couldn't believe they were locked away when they were so close! She sighed as she tried to wake him again.

"Sonic…" she pleaded, ignoring the pain in her leg. She put up quite the fight to break him free of Metal's grip, but lost sight of the surface. She was worried about Tails and Soniti especially, but really needed the blue hedgehog at her side at this point in time. His eyes slowly slid open as they adjusted to the harsh light. He remained on his aching back while Amy sighed with relief.

"Ugh…why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Would thousands of volts of electricity leave the same sort of feeling?"

"I guess so…"

"That's what happened," she answered meekly, sitting back in her spot. Sonic blinked and shook himself as he sat up, his spines full of static.

"Soniti, Tails…where're they?" he slurred, hitting his forehead as he tried to pull himself together.

"Tails...I told him that he absolutely needed to rest...he's near the entrance of the base. And as for Soniti, Eggman's still got her…" Amy answered despondently. "But it looks like Metal's found a use for her, too. Now he's so much stronger…"

"This sucks," Sonic groaned, slumped against the wall of their cell, looking up at the ceiling. He remembered that terrible fight and couldn't stand that Metal had the upper hand the whole time. There wasn't much time left. "How much more time before Little Planet goes?"

"About three hours…"

"We've gotta get out of here."

Amy didn't respond. Sonic looked down to her and wondered why she was sitting in a peculiar way. Every time he tried to move, every part of his body ached. He groaned, trying to ignore the worst of it. He looked at her face as their eyes met again, and he knew that something was bothering her beyond their unfortunate situation.

"Sonic…why is it that you always treat me funny?"

"Is this something you really need to know right now?" he asked a little irritably. She crossed her arms, trying to control her rising frustration. After she risked her life for his sake…! Her attempts at keeping her anger under control came out in the form of hot, seemingly endless tears. She sobbed angrily as she stared at him. He was taken aback.

"Whoa…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that," he apologized sincerely. "I blame…claustrophobia?"

"Very funny, Sonic…" Amy pouted, wiping her tears. "It's just…been bothering me, and I never know what I'm doing wrong…" she said as she looked down to the cell's floor.

Sonic swallowed. He definitely had been treating her pretty oddly (moreso than usual) for the last couple of days, and he knew very well why. He still couldn't figure out why he couldn't bring himself to tell her, though. She just made him feel so…funny…he guessed. And she'd probably flip her lid if she knew about Soniti now rather than earlier. However, she deserved the truth no matter what. There was no need to hide it anymore.

"...I heard your conversation with Soniti the other night," Amy said suddenly, unable to hold in her annoyance with him.

Uh oh. She already knew.

"I _know_ you're her dad…and I can't believe you kept it secret all this time! Why wouldn't you trust me?"

He felt the heat prickle his neck. He was in real trouble now. Metal nearly crushing his throat wouldn't come close to this. He flinched when couldn't read the expression on Amy's face—he just knew that she was _not_ pleased. She crossed her arms.

"I figure that if Eggman ever caught wind that we…" he crossed his fingers to signify togetherness, "were a pair, I can only _imagine _the sort of schemes he'd come up with to hurt you…I can't risk it," he admitted. "I hate to see you cry. I don't mean to make you feel bad, Ames. I _do_ trust you. Honest."

Amy brought her hand up to her mouth. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She didn't want to be presumptuous, but she absolutely had to know.

"A-are you saying…that you care about me?" she asked barely above a whisper, suddenly frightened of his response. Sonic nodded wordlessly. This wasn't exactly the way he _wanted_ to tell her, but it was all his battered soul had at the moment. She breathed a sigh of relief and conflict.

"But…what about Soniti's mother?"

"What?" That snapped Sonic out of his pensive state. "What…about her?" he gulped.

"I mean…isn't she worried, too?"

"I'm...really sorry I've been lying to you," was all he could get out after his pause of realization.

"Sorry? _Sorry_? That's it? You're just _sorry_?" Sonic winced further as he rubbed his bruised throat. She inched closer to him, her pouty face almost against his. "Why don't you just tell me?"

Sonic's eyes darted away in guilt as he noticed her leg. "I really _am_ sorry, but…you're hurt…" he finally noticed. "You saved me, didn't you?"

"It was no big deal," she said, tucking her leg underneath her. "Just answer me."

"T-to be honest, I thought the news would make you…happier?" Sonic asked quizzically, wondering if the aftershock of his electrical treatment was just really that disruptive to his cognitive functions.

Amy sat back in disbelief. She'd been chasing him for years and he never said a word about his heart belonging to someone else and _having a child_ no less. It would be the least he could do!

"Wait a minute, it wasn't like that!" Sonic said hastily. Did she really think...

"Then what is the deal, Sonic?" Amy sighed, her head starting to hurt from confusion. "I just don't understand why you'd...lie to me to begin with. Especially regarding someone as sweet as Soniti...I mean, she does look an awful lot like you, now that I think about it. But it doesn't mean I'd love her any less!" all of her thoughts and emotions came spilling out, much to her chagrin. This definitely wasn't the best time or place, but the pink hedgehog wasn't one to hold in her feelings for too long. She just wanted Sonic to know that he could trust her no matter what.

"Amy…I know this is something I probably should've told you earlier…" he started in a serious tone. "And you're probably going to kill me for this, but…"

"What? What is it?" she asked anxiously, the hedgehog suddenly a huge enigma to her.

"Long story short…it looks like that in the near future, all of your dreams come true and…well," he scratched the side of his head, "Soniti is actually…_our_ daughter."

Amy gasped. She couldn't possibly be angry at him anymore.


	10. Honesty

**author's note**: Hey all, I just wanted to take the time to say _thank you_ for reading up to this point. The lame, budding idea from such a long time ago absolutely blossomed from all of your support! And for that, I am thankful. Even if pumping out this chapter was about as hard as it is to put a fussy baby to sleep. Sorry if it's super weird. Happy holidays!  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made.

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 10 – honesty

_Fast-forward to the postnatal future…_

It looked like sleep deprivation was here to stay. Poor Soniti and poor parents. Sonic always made it a point to get at least eight hours a night to keep in his tip-top shape. For the first time ever, he was chasing forty-eight. His bundle of joy was being anything but for the past couple of days and she just kept crying.

"Come _on_, baby," the blue hedgehog mustered up the last of his energy to keep bouncing the kid. "I know you're as tired as we are, so…quit fightin' it!" he paused when she didn't yield. "Please?"

Amy slumped in her seat as her blue counterpart paced around with the tiny bundle in one arm, while the other hand tried to block out the consistent mewling in one ear. The only thing that seemed to calm the child was to take her out for runs, but once all was still again, she would refuse to sleep and fidget endlessly. And Sonic was bone-tired. He could barely stand up. Amy looked over to him sympathetically, knowing her shift was coming right up. Not that them switching allowed the other much sleep…

"I just don't know what to do anymore! We've tried every trick in the book. She's never been this fussy before," the pink hedgehog sighed. She had to start creating her own lullabies!

"In her three-week lifetime? Who knew?" he responded tiredly as he passed her back to her mother. The hedgehogs' eyes widened with anticipation when she seemed to have quieted down during the transition, but she started bawling again. It was a vicious cycle of hope and despair.

"Do you think Tails is working on any baby-calming machines?" Amy whined, dark circles under her eyes. She was repositioning the baby out of habit at this point. Sonic shook his head with half-lidded eyes.

"He probably knows as much about babies as I do about swimming."

"Oh…yeah. Nix." The violet baby's cries grew louder as they both groaned in unison. Amy sank further in her rocker as she continued with her futile soothing attempts. Sonic was ready to nod off before a stream of thoughts struck her.

"Maybe she just has too much stimuli!" she hopped up and shoved the bundle into his startled arms. "That's gotta be it! I'm going to take a walk to get away for a bit. I just remembered that Vanilla said that we can ask her anything! I'll see you in half-an-hour! Make sure you feed her. I guess I should start eating bland stuff! Babies probably like that," she rambled on as she grabbed her coat without hesitation and slammed the door shut. "Love ya!" she called from the outside.

Sonic had been trying to protest during her miniature epiphany before she was already out the door. He could've gotten her all of those things and spoken to Vanilla in a flash! Soniti stopped for a second to catch her sniffles and then began to wriggle in his arms yet again much to his dismay. The crying resumed. Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aw, kid. What am I gonna do with you…?"

* * *

Amy finally relaxed. As much as she loved her little bugger, and even began to miss her for the (few) hours she would spend asleep, she was admittedly feeling overwhelmed. She couldn't tell Sonic this, though! She knew they were trying their best. It was just their first rough patch. Vanilla promised that it could only get better from here. There were no other pair of parents that would be better suited for Soniti's well-being other than her own.

The new mother approached her door and her eyes narrowed as she closed in on it. It seemed quiet inside. Did Sonic take her out for another run perhaps? He must've been exhausted. She turned the knob gingerly.

"Hello…?"

She poked her head in, and saw no one. Mentally rewarding herself for her bravery, she treaded lightly. If the blue blur had finally gotten her to sleep, it would've been fantastic. But the question was, was it likely?

"Sonic?" she whispered. "I—oh!" the sight she stumbled upon in the nursery was not only relieving, but endearing and quite hilarious. The blue hedgehog was fast asleep with the purple bundle on his stomach. One hand covered most of her tiny body while a leg dangled on the edge of her crib. Soniti wrapped herself around Sonic's thumb entirely. They were both tuckered out. Amy didn't have the heart to wake either. A huge smile spread across her face as she stepped over to the crib and leaned inside.

"Thank you for being the best dad in the world."

* * *

_Present time: Half an hour earlier…_

Sonic feebly fought against Metal's grip around his throat even though he knew he was losing this battle. The edges of his vision were closing in, his lungs burned and he couldn't hear anymore. He couldn't...he had to try everything in his power...but he needed air. Air.

"Let...him...GO!" Amy shouted, putting all of her strength into her running swing. Metal hardly flinched when she whammed the backside of his spiked head. The blunt impact succeeded in vaguely disrupting his sensors.

It slowly turned its head toward her as it closed in on its fatal grip, infuriating the pink hedgehog. She jumped into the air to aim her weight right onto his face and was surprised when her target was whipped out of her view. He used his free hand to grab her leg in furor as he did to Sonic and slammed her down next to him. Eggman sat forward in surprise as she got ready to hit the mech again.

"Your girlfriend's here, too?" he called out, hoping she wouldn't be too much of a threat. Metal seemed to have a handle on things. "You just don't give up!" The scientist couldn't help but grin when he saw the blue hedgehog's eyes roll shut to the back of his head. Finally! His shining moment! Eggman was ready to cheer, but he pouted when his eyes directed themselves to his poor readings. They were fading fast. He saw that the little girl was suffering unnaturally and quickly made the connection.

"Metal!" Eggman called out abruptly. "...Let him go."

"_What_?" The metallic hedgehog whipped his head around and sounded viciously annoyed. Amy's face read the same sort of disbelief as she ignored the bleeding from her leg.

"Just do it!"

Metal slammed the blue hedgehog into the ground out of frustration. Its organic counterpart began gasping for air. Amy immediately got up, ignored the pain that shot through her leg and stumbled to his side to try to ease his transition to normal breathing before he passed out.

"Sonic…Sonic, please wake up…I'm sorry…"

"We cannot terminate them because our power source...would cease to exist," Eggman whined. His readings decreased significantly when Metal was successful at incapacitating the blue speedster, much to his chagrin. Why couldn't good things come without glaring consequence? Orbot popped up from underneath Eggman's seat.

"I thought that's something that would've been obvious?"

"Shut up!" Eggman yelled. Metal lowered its head. The one thing it set out to do…and it couldn't! "Listen, as long as they're trapped, it'll be fine! It'll keep the paradox in limbo and I can carry my plan on as scheduled."

Metal seemed displeased as it focused its burning gaze on the pink and blue heap that lay before him. The doctor's ridiculous and insubstantial plan of recreating his coveted Eggman Empire was just that—pointless. What goal would it achieve aside from basking in one's gluttony and probable world control?

What goal would killing Sonic achieve…?

"Metal..." Amy teared up, none of her sorrow from the agonizing pain in her limbs. Eggman confirmed the truth of Soniti's identity to her, yet he tried to separate father and daughter regardless. And Metal—he _knew_. Everyone seemed to know but her. "You're...you're heartless," she sobbed.

With his transformation came deeper thought processes. At that point, _he_ knew she wasn't crying because she was in pain. The grief in her eyes suggested otherwise. _He_ dealt major damage to the one person she truly adored. She didn't linger on _him_ for much longer after her declaration and was already back to holding Sonic up, trying to revive the undeserving hedgehog to his former glory. The tears were running down her face, but she wasn't giving up. Her whimpering, gentle coaxes of his name were enough to make anyone else sick...or sympathetic.

Metal almost _felt_...resentful. He never noted that it was possible to be devoted to something so useless at the time. Sonic was unresponsive but he could sense all of her energy being concentrated on his well-being. Envy. But why? He wanted to destroy Sonic for that reason more than he ever had before.

"Metal—I have a perfect cell for them located in the lower hangar. Throw 'em there and we'll be on our merry way!" Eggman sighed with relief as he threw switches to recalibrate his readings. "The levels are recovering. Everything is almost complete!"

"Doctor..." It turned around, confident that Amy wouldn't be able to escape with the dead weight in her current condition. "Find a way to preserve this power so that we can terminate the hedgehog once possible." Amy frowned at his persistence, but remained focused on the unconscious heap underneath her.

"B-but of course, Metal!" Eggman responded more towards the menace in his words than his actual command. "Fantastic thinking. I just have errands of my own to run first."

Metal turned around and pried the pink hedgehog off of the blue one. He held the lifeless one in one hand while the other one violently thrashed about.

"Let us go! Let us go!" she sobbed angrily, hating being captured. She was relieved that no one was dying anytime soon, but she hated that it had to come to this. And Tails was left outside all by himself! To say this was a predicament as an understatement.

She decided right then, she just needed to have faith. Sonic would never let the worst happen no matter what.

* * *

_After that point..._

A young fox boy's eyes fluttered open after a relatively restful sleep. He stretched his limbs to alleviate some of the stiffness from sleeping on rocky ground. He yawned for a minute before the memories of his current circumstances began to flood his head.

"Ugh...Amy? Are you there?" Tails sneezed after having his nose buried in the dirt. He couldn't quite remember where he was and what exactly he was doing. It hit him like a ton of bricks when his blue eyes drifted to his watch.

"ACK! I've been out for an hour? An hour! No no no!" Tails started tearing up in frustration, eyes wide. He promised her thirty minutes! Was Soniti OK? Did she find the remaining Time Stones? "It's not like we have time to lose! I hope Sonic isn't mad..." His eyes darted about when he realized that she also had everything with her. Why did he think that was a good idea? Little Planet was leaving soon.

"I've got to find them, quick!" He ran towards the mechanical whirs as his friends initially did. He was ready to be ready. He suppressed the feeling of dread and let his anticipation trump it. They were going to make this work.

They only had three hours to go.

* * *

_Back in the cramped cell._

"No way...the future?" the pink hedgehog breathed.

"Yeah."

"No..." Amy continued to herself demurely.

"Er..." Sonic didn't know what more he could say to convince her.

"S-so…" Amy mumbled as she was suddenly shy, poking her fingers together. "That means…we get…married?" She couldn't look at Sonic when she asked this. She just couldn't. Her heart was racing.

"I-I'd like to think so," Sonic sweatdrop, realizing that came out a lot more romantic than he intended it to. "I mean, what with Soniti existing and all. She couldn't be an accident, right?" A forced, sheepish grin formed on his face. Way to kill it.

"Married…" Amy kept shaking her head, mumbling incoherently. Sonic had no idea how to read her actions at this very moment. His smile dwindled as he braced himself.

"THIS IS THE BEST-WORST NEWS I'VE EVER HEARD!" she squealed as she squeezed him with a strength that rivaled Metal's. Sonic felt himself go limp with pain.

"Amy...you're crush...ing me..."

She bounced back, the grungy prison might as well've been paradise. Her eyes were shining with genuine happiness. She was still processing the news, involuntarily giggling despite her tears. He might as well have told her that he loved her. Amy ogling him didn't ease his already uncomfortable state. He coughed a little as he rubbed his bruised throat.

"B-but what do you mean by 'worst'?"

"Because now I'm helpless to rescue my little one!" she cried suddenly. For a split second, Sonic wished he were unconscious again. However, as hysterical as she was, it was better than her attitude earlier. Sonic couldn't help but blush now that it was out on the open. It meant that all of his efforts to keep her away just didn't work out that way in the end, did they?

"S-so Soniti is really_ ours_? In the future?" she asked again. She loved to hear it from his mouth. Everything down to the little girl's button nose made sense now.

"_Yes_, Amy…"

At that moment, a force that felt like the inner workings of a vacuum surrounded their being. They both looked around anxiously, wondering what Eggman could probably be up to now. It didn't seem good…

A shred appeared in midair, freaking the both of them out. A tall blue hedgehog, and an orange fox who was almost his height tumbled out of said tear with the grace of an ice-skating wildebeest, causing Amy to shriek and Sonic to scrutinize. They…were…Sonic and Tails?

"Eighty-eight miles per hour! Yeah!" the futuristic-looking dynamic duo exclaimed in unison, high-fiving each other. They awkwardly dusted themselves off as the hedgehogs in captivity gawked between them and the shrinking spacial tear. Their excitement waned quickly when they noticed the pair gaping at them. Things got real strange, real fast.

"Uh...hey look! It's me! And Amy! But I don't look so hot right now," the older Sonic tilted his head. "You two seem to be in a little rut, huh? I thought Soniti was with you…" Everyone just looked at one another. "Oops?"

"Wait…what…? Did Tails talk to _you guys_?" Sonic asked incredulously. _This_ was the world-famous Sonic the Hedgehog of the future? No wonder Soniti ended up in this mess!

"I dunno, did I?" The goggled fox pointed at himself. "I wonder how far back we really went…"

This could get confusing fast. Then the taller hedgehog looked like something clicked and he pounded his fist into his open palm.

"Oh ho ho! Somebody must've realized something," the future Sonic said, remembering what Tails earlier about a force hindering their progress to travel back to the "other side."

"I really hope we didn't interrupt any romantic escapades…" the taller hedgehog started as he scratched his ear.

"WHAT?" both hedgehogs yelped. Amy turned to Sonic like a deer caught in headlights. The taller hedgehog chuckled to himself. Probably not.

"S-Sonic, what's going on? I didn't even wrap my head around the whole 'future' thing yet!" Amy whined, the sudden disruption ruining her perfect moment. Sonic's stunned expression read that of "I have no idea."

"Get a load of this guy," the older hedgehog muttered to Tails, nudging him. His friend let out a hopeless eye roll. The younger blue hedgehog found himself blushing furiously at his older self's gestures.

"You must've finally told her you loved her or something because it lifted the ban on our end! Now we're good to go!"

"I did no such thing!" he hollered.

"Whatever. Don't worry, Amy. I thought you were super cute at this point and just didn't want to admit it," the older Sonic winked. He found himself absolutely hilarious in retrospect. He had no clue how to handle "feelings" other than the desire for thrill, adventure and justice at this tender age. The blue hedgehog gagged as Amy swooned.

"Ohhhh," she giggled. "I _like_ this Sonic..." she swayed, blushing.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Sonic dismissed, waving his hand about. "Enough of that! We've got a _problem_, remember?" he said as he shot an annoyed look at everyone from inside of the cell. He was far too frustrated and mortified to be bothered by his injuries and used the wall help himself up.

"Sheesh. I don't ever remember being so touchy," the taller hedgehog said thoughtfully. Sonic couldn't decide right then whether he hated his older self or not. Two strong-willed hedgehogs were likely to butt heads, especially if he kept embarrassing himself!

"Yeah. We oughta get you guys outta here," Tails said as he easily sliced through the thick metal bars that contained their captives. He had Eggman's old technology in the bag!

"Look at you two," the taller Sonic crooned. "Cute as a button."

"Shut up," Sonic growled as he helped Amy up. His irritation manifested itself in his glare. His future self put his hands up defensively.

"All right, all right. It's clear you're not in the mood. Sorry, younger self. So where's Soniti?"

The blue hedgehog didn't even want to admit this to himself, but there was no time to waste. "Eggman's got her. Trapped us in here. That's why we need to go. Now."

"That explains the cell. How much does he know?" the taller hedgehog frowned, rubbing his chin. Drat. It just had to get complicated, huh?

"I think he's got a pretty good idea of what's going on."

"He spared us because if he hurt us, that'd hurt Soniti, apparently," Amy piped. "Ow..." Tails noticed her leg and wondered just what sort of trouble they got themselves into.

"Which makes sense. Eggman knows his limits. I'm just pretty amazed we were able to make it with just three of these," the goggled fox pulled three of Little Planet's Time Stones out. Amy's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Tails and I found three of them, too!" she said, patting the colorful child's backpack on her shoulders, staying strong. "So _this_ is why you guys really needed them. Who knew?"

"Which means…there's only one more to get!" both Sonics exclaimed excitedly. Amy and tall Tails brightened up. She was infinitely glad their ventures hadn't gone to waste. Who had the upper hand now, Eggman?

"Awesome!" the boys said in unison.

"Do you mind if we look for our Tails, though?" Amy rubbed her arm nervously. "I left him outside because he wasn't doing too well…and I'm pretty sure he's wondering where we are right now."

"I'll help you with that," Tails said. "I'd love to meet myself! Even though…I already know myself. But you know!"

"I know…" Amy smiled. "Whoa!" He swiftly lifted her up, surprising her. It was so strange to have the orange fox who used to be a smaller than her pick her up with relative ease!

"So let's split. You two will be able to keep up just fine with each other," Tails pointed out to both Sonics. "I'll carry you until we can splint your leg, Amy. We'll find, er, me on the way to the last stone!"

"I knew I could count on you, Tails," Sonic flipped his goggles over his head, giving him an appreciative thumbs up. "Myself and I will meet up by Eggman. He won't lay a finger on Soniti as long we're around."

"All right then!" Tails positioned Amy for ideal aerial maneuvers. "Catch you soon! We don't have much time left before it gets really difficult!" he called out as he exited the hangar.

The "present" Sonic felt somewhat conflicted. His older self kept pulling all of the words out of his mouth, and he executed everything with such a collected and calm sort of demeanor despite the dire situation. Like he normally did! But it was him after all! Yet something bothered him terribly so. This was one of his more unique rescues, absolutely—but what was he so worried about? He wasn't exactly pleased with the annoyed feelings bubbling at the surface. It really made him look like a sourpuss.

"Hey, self-buddy," future Sonic turned to his younger self, quickly surveying him. "Can you move all right? What banged you up like that?"

"Metal…" Sonic retorted with a frown, stretching his legs. The taller hedgehog's eyes widened. It kept getting worse! "But what does it matter? I'll be fine. It's Soniti we've gotta worry about in case you forgot." He began to dash towards the surface when a hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Whoa there," older Sonic halted him, a serious frown falling on his face. "Don't think that I'm not worried about her, bud. I wouldn't have _traveled through time_ if I weren't." Sonic whipped his arm out of his own grip as they narrowed their eyes at each other.

_What an arrogant jerk! _they both thought.

* * *

_Back inside of Eggman's base…_

"Why have I only been able to find _one _so far?" Eggman shouted, on the verge of throwing yet another childish tantrum. Things just had to go egregiously wrong, didn't they? He should probably start to work failproof measures into his plans for world domination. But that just meant less mechanical work and more critical thinking! Ugh! They relocated to a secluded module of his new fortress after they dumped the hedgehogs in the lower cell. Orbot's tolerance of his whining was reaching its limit while Cubot looked on sympathetically.

"D-don't worry, Doctor! If you just believe in yourself, then maybe—"

"Oh, shuuuuut up!"

Metal was fascinated by the child. She was being held against her will, but yet she was such a valuable source of power. Was she aware of the fact? Was this the reason the blue hedgehog kept her? He was far too free-spirited to want to take on the responsibility of this…capsule. Her little hand involuntarily twitched, almost startling the mech.

"He calls you…Soniti."

"Metal!" His observations were brashly interrupted. "I need you to join our first line of defense with the Sonic Interception Squad. You know—in case that insolent blue fool has some sort of back-up plan. We are going to find the rest of those Time Stones without error! The others are probably in their possession!"

Metal soon remembered why he defected to begin with. He hated taking direction from _that_ insolent fool.

* * *

_On the outer edge of the growing fortress…_

Tails carried Amy a great distance. His stamina improved; he never felt the need to create something to assist him with his method of personal flight. He was proud of his natural ability. He was also thrilled that they made it back in time with only minor hitches!

"I'm really glad you guys showed up," Amy spoke up. "I was starting to get really scared, you know."

"It's unfortunate that we won't be able to hang out for too long, though," Tails started. "Us being present with our past selves is a paradox in itself!"

"Really? Does the paradox have anything to do with Eggman knowing that Soniti was here with us?"

"Absolutely. He's quick to action, I'll give him that."

"I still can't believe it..." she suddenly became quiet. Tails's blue eyes traveled to her shy figure.

"Can't believe what?"

"That Soniti is my daughter! A-and Sonic! Deep down, I always felt that someday, things would turn out better than expected. Then wham!"

Tails chuckled. He remembered Sonic's comical reactions (and fears) to the prospect of parenting. It's not that they planned on it or anything; Soniti's arrival was something that came along naturally since the hedgehogs' union. But like any exciting endeavor, it was welcomed with open arms. He smiled widely when he realized just how many people cared for the little tyke.

"I guess you know now that your attempts will no longer be in vain!"

"He didn't tell me right away, you know!" Amy huffed, crossing her arms. "I could kill him for that. But he was so understandably scared, it was kinda cute."

"Scared of your reaction, maybe..." Tails muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"No-thing!"

On ground level, younger Tails panted after he smashed some of Eggman's robots from earlier. Sonic or Amy had clearly been through the place already, and a few strays came out just to get in his way. He really hoped he would be able to run into one of them soon. He felt bad enough that he'd fallen asleep on the job already.

"I really hope they're all right…I think the stress was really getting to everyone…"

A strangely-shaped shadow whizzed above his head in that instant, and he looked up. He was a bit taken aback at first because he almost thought he saw…himself? The UFO flew relatively low with cargo in hand. It was definitely a _person…_

"H…hey!" Tails echoed into the mountainous region. "Wait up!"

A pink hedgehog's ears perked up. "Did you hear that?" Amy asked, looking around. "I think I heard Tails!"

"Really? I've been scanning the area and didn't notice any lifeforms—oh!" He descended quickly with Amy in hand when he finally noticed what she was talking about.

"A-Amy!" Tails exclaimed, not sure what to address the stranger by. "Me!"

"Tails!" the taller one exclaimed, flipping his goggles in a similar manner as his best friend did. "Guys—just to distinguish between the two of us; you can call me…Doctor."

"Whoa!" Tails gawked. "I'm a Doctor?"

"I prefer 'Tails' by far—don't get me wrong," the future genius waved his hands around. "But yep! Dr. Prower is a pretty awesome dude. Academically, of course. I am by no means a pro at splinting legs."

"This is awesome!" Tails couldn't help but squeal. Amy was genuinely happy for his excitement. Not like she doubted his smarts would take him far! He found a rod to place against the girl's injured ankle and began to wrap it tight.

"So were you able to find Eggman and Metal, Amy?" the younger fox asked, most of his concern relieved.

"Oh Tails…that's a story for the ages. Metal's really serious now..." Amy said quietly, remembering Sonic's defeat.

"M-Metal?" Dr. Prower said as he adjusted his lenses. "I didn't know he had anything to do with this…"

"Yeah…" Amy rubbed her arm. "He's Neo Metal, now. Something about Soniti's energy or somesuch…"

"Oh no," younger Tails said. "That's pretty frightening…that must be why he wanted her." The older version of himself pursed his lips as he continued wrapping the pink hedgehog's injured leg. _That's also probably why younger Sonic didn't look so hot_, he thought to himself. The taller fox looked up at the both of them.

"There's another title I've obtained in our time that I'd really like to keep and that's 'Uncle Tails,'" he said as he completed his minor medical treatment on the pink hedgehog. "If we're going to rescue Soniti, we've gotta get a move on. Sonic'll need all the support he can get since Metal's involved."

"Right!" Amy and Tails agreed. The goggled fox motioned for her to hop on his back and they went forward.

"So, is your Sonic here, too?" Tails asked as they pursued their next target. The older fox nodded.

"That's right! Both Sonics are going for Eggman head on. We just need to find the last Time Stone, and I have a feeling we're going to cross paths sooner than expected. Soniti will be home faster than we can blink after that." Tails nodded in awe. He was elated that his endeavors were not in vain.

_Hang in there, baby_, Amy thought to herself. The trio took off.

* * *

_On the way from the lower hangar to the surface…_

"To be honest, I'm a little surprised you let Soniti get captured," the older version of himself said idly as they matched top speed.

"You should be one to talk!" Sonic snapped. "You're never around for her anyway!" The taller hedgehog recoiled a bit and they both put on the brakes. That's it. He was ready to give him his just deserts.

"What...?"

"She hardly gets to spend any time with you because you're never around. It's no wonder all of this happened in the first place," Sonic replied to himself, visibly angry. His hand balled into a fist as he pointed an accusing finger.

"...She told you this?"

"No, dude. I just...know..." Sonic stopped and put his hand to his forehead. "I guess I'm...not surprised..."

"Hey..." Sonic placed a hand on his younger self's shoulder. "It's probably gonna be a little crazy for you to fully grasp right now, but…" he interrupted himself to dig deep into his shoe while the normal-aged Sonic looked at him curiously. His face relaxed from its concentrated state as he pulled out a small, weathered photograph that had clearly been through hundreds of thousands of miles.

"Whoa…"

Amy, Tails, Sonic and Soniti were in it. And my, oh my had Amy grown…! Stunning revelation aside, the photo spoke on an impenetrable bond. It was partially obscured by a huge mitt that could only belong to a certain red individual, but the photo retained its charm.

"It's all about trust. Ultimately, they're what keeps me—us—going. In all my travels, I've never met a bunch who have had such unwavering faith in me no matter what—" He looked up as the wind blew through his quills, a sensation he knew he would never tire of. "Granted, I have the advantage of ol' Egghead being a washed-up fogey in my time, but I'll be damned if I don't do whatever it is in my power for their well-being. New threats pop up all the time. So even if it means I've gotta pull away sometimes, the fact is that trouble waits for no hedgehog."

The moment his older self said that, Sonic just looked down at his feet. It was almost as if his conscience had become real and repeated what he knew deep down. Of course he wouldn't separate himself from his family on purpose...

"But you know all of this already, don't you?"

Sonic did understand. This wasn't something he toyed with lightly, even now. He tried to keep positive despite the sad reality of those closest to him. New challenges definitely came with having a family, but he still felt that deep down; maybe his older self hadn't mastered them just yet, even after Soniti was born. The grown-up hedgehog slowly slid his lens over his eyes as he scanned the picture hoping it could maybe tell him exactly how to just…make everything right. He knew he could do better than he had been.

If there was one thing he definitely learned, it's that learning experiences never ceased.

"Like I tell Soniti—" he concluded, shoving the photo back into his sneaker. "Always be the best at whatever you aim to do. You can't go wrong there."

"So…how do they deal without you?"

"Amy and I just trust each other to do our best—" older Sonic poked at his younger self's chest. "That's where it all starts. Foundations of marriage and all that yack. You trust her now, don'cha?"

"Well yeah, but…I've never felt this down about _anything _before," Sonic admitted. "I guess in part because Soniti's just so darn defenseless."

"I hear ya. Just take into consideration that Amy and I never really had _our_ parents," the older hedgehog shrugged. "So in reality, we're kinda wingin' it! But we've got so much support, I'm confident everything'll turn out just fine. Sometimes you don't realize how much havin' a kid really changes things. The whole 'love' thing, it's…pretty incredible, I've gotta say."

"Yeah...?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, dude—you've gotta remember the fact that Soniti's only a little girl. It's why Ames wanted us to spend a weekend together. But I botched it up anyway, so I understand why you're probably so ticked at me. Or yourself. And for that, I'm really sorry."

He looked toward Eggman's mechanical reserve, frown deepening. "As you know, a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do," he said as he flicked his nose with his thumb. "And if that means finding that perfect balance, then so be it! So let's go!"

"Heh. You don't have to tell me twice!" Sonic responded, the feeling of a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. They both readied themselves to dash to Eggman's new location.

There were two more hours to go.


	11. Remedy

**author's note**: Happy New Year, all! Phew! This was a tough chapter to write, so I must apologize for the delay! But we're almost home! I was re-reading the first 10 chapters to try to successfully blend in the continuity (so to speak!)…please let me know if you think it's messy! But I hope you enjoy your read nonetheless.  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made.

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 11 – remedy

The near-identical hedgehogs sped toward Eggman's new location. Their synchronized bends around the winding curves and tight corners were impressive; at the very least, it made the current-day Sonic pretty glad that he retained his speed, even twelve years from now! It was relieving, and it gave him just a little bit of time to truly appreciate what he had grown into. It was not nearly as bad as he first thought.

He actually found himself struggling to keep up, but there's no way he would admit that. His ever-intrepid, older self did have the advantage of not being hurt, after all. However, his drive to rescue Soniti as fast as possible rendered most of his pain null. Eggman's new location wasn't too far from the hangar they soon discovered, as all of his prodigal mustache-donning signs plastered on practically every surface were begging to be found...

Both speedsters skidded to a halt. They were certain they'd found him.

"This guy never develops common sense, by the way," the future Sonic shook his head disapprovingly with an annoyed look on his face. The present one laughed heartily.

"The sad thing is, I can't even ask if you're kidding me...the guy's a nutball!"

The older Sonic huffed in agreement. "You're tellin' me!"

Sonic's ears picked up the faint sound of an Egg Fighter armada in the distance. Some were aerial and others terrestrial. The hedgehogs got into an offensive stance immediately as the audible clangs of their tinny-exteriors came closer.

"Make sure to watch out for Metal," future Sonic said as his eyes scanned the surrounding area. He refrained from saying any more before he started sounding too chiding and parent-like. It was something he really tried to avoid.

"I've done this before," Sonic stretched. "But I bet you can't take out more than me, old man."

"_Old man_? Far from it, Blue!" his older self bristled, realizing his younger self caught on. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, as awesome as I am young!" The anticipated armada came into view and began closing in on them. Sonic sensed a familiar sort of energy being concentrated on his older self's end, and in another second, he was already wiping the floor. His jaw dropped open.

"The Light Speed Dash _Attack_? I haven't used _that_ in a while!"

"Mastered and mastered," his future self said after landing gracefully, dusting his hands off. He was very thankful for his regular intense training sessions with Knuckles. "Stay frosty! There's more!"

The two hedgehogs took the "famed" Sonic Interception Squad down with relative ease. Scraps of metal and whole egg-parts were strewn across the rocky field. Smoke clouds billowed out of the downed machines as the duo cleared their adamant aggressors. Sounds of smashed machinery echoed through the rusty plains. Eggman was definitely expecting someone to try to come for Soniti again.

"Eggman's not playin' around," the current Sonic said as he briefly stopped to catch his breath. The pain in his ribs was catching up to him. "I'm surprised he didn't send Metal with these guys..."

"I know!" the taller Sonic said after landing his final hit. "Metal was the last threat I was expecting when we crossed over, actually." He whipped his head to see his younger counterpart doubled-over. "You okay there, bud?"

"I'm...just fine," Sonic panted before he jolted straight up, much to his body's dismay. He felt an inexplicable urge to "catch up" to his older self. But why was he concerned about it now? It was who he was going to ultimately be! His older self was looking thoughtfully into the distance with folded arms.

"I hope Amy and the Tails twins are doin' all right," he frowned. "All we really need is that last Time Stone and we'll be just fine after we get Soniti outta harm's way."

"And then we wouldn't have to worry about Metal at all!" Sonic pointed out.

"At least _I _wouldn't have to," his future self grinned slyly. "He'll still be after you…"

"Oh…not the most fun thought."

They both chuckled a little as they casually approached Eggman's entrance. It had to be a trap, but they were good at foiling his extravagant plans. And this time, Sonic wasn't alone! He felt much more confident now. He mentally pumped himself up before he got ready to smash the entrance down. His older self had his arms crossed still, as he stared at it with an unusual intensity.

"Uh...somethin' come to mind? You're thinking we shouldn't go in, huh?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just...curious. What really happened back there with you and Amy, anyway?" his twin self inquired with no intention to embarrass his self-buddy. "If you didn't do whatever you did, I don't think our endeavors to cross over here would've worked at all."

Sonic glanced at him with a nervous grimace as he was clearly caught off-guard. "I, uh…told her the truth about Soniti. And before you get on my case, yes it took _way _too long to get out there," he said as his shoulders drooped. His future self tilted his head back with his hands over his stomach while his body shook with laughter, remembering exactly how he felt around the pink hedgehog in his younger days.

He did rank asking Amy to go steady with him (or did she ask him?) to be one of the top three hardest tasks he ever executed in his lifetime; those who knew the other two accomplishments would wonder how could could possibly lump them in the same category. His younger self truly had no idea what to make of it as he rubbed the back of his head anxiously. He wondered in the back of his mind if Eggman was aware of his and his prestigious best friend's presence after they hit the precise eighty-eight mile-per-hour speed to make it to his Little Planet base. It was only successful because the present-day Sonic adjusted his mindset just a tiny bit. He was incredibly grateful that it worked out in the end.

"It wouldn't hurt either of you to be a little sweet on her next time we meet up again," future Sonic stated after calming down. The current blur blur's face reddened quite a bit at his older self's suggestion. "If you want Soniti to happen, you've gotta start somewhere, bud."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Sonic burst out hastily as his future self continued smirking. "You're the one who came around, didn't you?"

"But I _am_ you," he retorted with a skeptical expression. "Listen. Things are gettin' pretty crazy and you'd be toying with her emotions acting all aloof now that you both know Soniti is your daughter. Not to mention it looked like she saved _your_ butt for a change! It would be the least you could do."

Sonic pursed his lips as a disapproving sound escaped his throat.

"Don't get me wrong, little Blue. I'm not trying to push you guys together like some sort of arranged marriage," he paused thoughtfully as a wide grin formed on his face. He tapped a finger to the side of his head. "I just happen to know exactly what you've been through."

Sonic lost his place for a minute and wondered just what the heck he was talking about. How his instinct on her arrival was always to run in the opposite direction? The way his heart would pound like a drum when she was near? How he bordered on nausea when he knew he had to take her out? How he'd occasionally be at a loss for words when she asked him simple questions? How much he enjoyed her scent way more than any respectable male ever should? It just didn't make any—

_Oh._

The older Sonic's face had a very smug, satisfied _I told you so_ expression written all over it when his younger self's face contorted with that of realization. His ears lowered as he made a conclusion.

"So…I'm guessing that's _not_ fight or flight, huh?"

"You've got it bad and you didn't even realize it," future Sonic laughed again, leaning against Eggman's guarded entryway.

Sonic was about to open his mouth to protest when their companions soon approached them. Everyone was finally together again. Eggman wouldn't stand a chance. So why didn't Sonic feel entirely relieved?

Tails waved to both Sonics and landed in front of them. "Hey guys! You made it through the armada!"

"That we did!" future Sonic gestured proudly, glad that mostly everyone was safe. "You wouldn't happen to have the last Time Stone, would ya?"

Dr. Prower shook his head, gently placing Amy down. "Not yet. Everything's pointing to…here, though," he said as his expression contorted to that of bemusement in response to Eggman's gaudy choice of décor. "I'm sure we'll get it really soon!"

"Awesome. I'll bet Eggman has it!" his counterpart exclaimed.

Sonic and Amy had been awkwardly silent during the others' excited exchanges. He was deliberately avoiding eye contact while she had her eyes fixated on the ground. The older hedgehog noticed the pair of school kids in his peripheral and frowned with concern.

"All right guys," he said as he brushed it off. There wasn't much time to waste! "It's now or never. We're movin' in!"

* * *

_Fast-forward to Soniti's time…_

A young woman with admirably long and fiery, pink quills stood at the edge of the lake. She slipped out of her sandals and removed the brilliant red headband that adorned her soft demeanor. She let the water tide over her toes, the cool, jolting feeling a much needed sensation after her series of calm, vacation days. It reminded her how much she missed them.

Little Planet looked so big when it was so close, and it filled her with an incredible sense of joy and nostalgia. It always formed a positive ache in her heart. It had been so many years. This fateful spot. What would her life be like if it had never happened?

"It's almost time to see them again."

* * *

_Present time._

The Egg Chameleon received minor tune-ups from when Sonic encountered it last. Unfortunately, the gang seemed hardly impressed. Eggman had to blink twice when he thought he was seeing doubles. Was he really losing his mind? He couldn't be…

"Eggman!" Sonic called out as he stepped to the hulk of a machine with zero trepidation. "You're gonna be a lonely, old tool if you keep this up. No one is planning on visiting you in Eggman Land…well, except for me just to knock you out," the hedgehog grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Just give it up already!"

_What? _Two_ Sonics?_ Eggman thought to himself. _Wait! They must've already established their portal! _His stunned face almost made him look weak! How did they do it? He had to come up with a quick response as everyone frowned during his peculiar stalling.

"You seem a little troubled, Dr. Eggman?" Dr. Prower inquired almost smugly, knowing precisely what the scientist was formulating in his head. "You're not the only one who can put two and two together, here." His Sonic grinned at him mischievously as Eggman slammed on his controls. How dare he!

"But you forget that I still have all the power I need to rebuild Eggman Land you insolent fox...man! This won't be my first time!" he rubbed in, trying to return the wit.

"You sure about that? There's no way I'm letting you use _my_ daughter to do it," the older Sonic declared viciously, dashing from his original spot and appearing in front of Eggman with a bewildering wind of agility. Near instant-transmission aside, the doctor could tell right away by the angered expression on his face that this Sonic was _not_ _playing around_.

"Wh-wh-Sonic! Wait! Please don't hurt me, I was only kid_ding_—"

"Soniti! There she is!" Amy cried pointing to the stasis tube suspended within the mechanical walls. It sounded like the vice of anxiety just melted away from her voice. Sonic immediately dropped his offensive stance and landed on the floor. "You give her back right now!"

"And what, pray tell, do you think would compel me to do that? Don't think that I'm ready to give up just because there are duplicates of you all, now!"

The older Sonic narrowed his eyes at his old nemesis as he crossed his arms. No sudden moves—he had no idea what kind of danger his child was in, so the five of them had a plan. Amy would keep all six Time Stones in Soniti's backpack. Future Sonic could swipe Soniti the instant it was possible and knew that Dr. Prower was already using his Eggbot-debilitating prowess to wreck the mad scientist's technology…one step at a time. Sonic and Tails had their Tornado docked nearby to make their quick escape. They just needed that one more piece to the agonizing puzzle. "Just hand over the last Time Stone, Eggman."

Both Sonics got into their fighting stances. "We're not gonna ask twice."

"Wh-who do you think you are, ordering me around like that?" Eggman said feeling highly offended. He didn't think it was possible for Sonic to get _more _smug than he already was. The thought alone was making him see red. On the bright side, now he knew for a fact that they had the other six Time Stones.

"I'll have you know, I—"

A metallic hedgehog's fist slammed through the stasis tube in the distance, drawing everyone's attention to the piercing sound of the breaking glass. Before anyone could react, it promptly removed Soniti from the deactivated container and jet off. Eggman was as surprised at the turn of the events as his little archenemies were.

"SONITI!"

"Metal! Why?" Eggman cried out, wondering what could possibly be going through the mech's mind. He quickly gave chase. No way he was going to lose the one source of power he had complete control over. This was finally his! He was so close. It couldn't slip through his fingers under any cirumstance!

"Damn it, Metal! What does he want _now_?" Sonic echoed the scientist's sentiments and began to give chase.

"Hold up," older Sonic said with an air of despondence as he exhaled sharply. "Metal won't let Eggman near her. He won't hurt her."

"_What_? Why does that matter? I don't want to risk it!" Sonic couldn't help but raise his voice.

"Wh-what makes you guys so sure about this?" Tails asked apprehensively.

"Simple..." Dr. Prower continued, noticing the pained expression on his best friend's face. Things were so much clearer now. "He _needs_ her."

Sonic stared at his older counterpart with genuine astonishment. He was about to rip him a new one for standing still with screwed priorities when the shrill cry of a certain pink hedgehog broke the tense silence.

"What the heck is _going on_?" Amy cries echoed as hot tears began to spill. She was emotionally spent. "Why does everyone want to capture a harmless little girl?" Her legs were weak from a combination of injury, exhaustion and grief. She collapsed onto her knees and simply began sob heavily.

"Amy…" Tails said as his ears flattened.

Older Sonic nudged younger Sonic.

"Dude. This is your chance. It's taking everything in my power _not_ to console her myself," he said seriously. "Keep her safe. The Tails twins and I are going to catch up to Metal and get Soniti. You guys focus on getting that last Time Stone when you're _both_ good to go," he emphasized. "Don't let me down!"

Sonic nodded as the sound of the pinkette's heart breaking made his initial frustration subside. No one was nearly as frustrated as she was, which was saying a ton. "...Got it."

"See ya!" Without a second to spare, he grabbed younger Tails's wrist and sped off to pursue Metal with Dr. Prower.

"Tch…Amy…" Sonic began, rushing over to her. She was sobbing uncontrollably and he simply kneeled to rub her back.

"I'm so sorry Sonic…I've been nothing but a nuisance and Soniti was taken away _again_. And I hate looking so weak in front of you," she blurted as he listened. "But I can't stop the tears...I'm so weak..." He had to cut her off.

"No. No. No. That is absolutely untrue. You are the strongest girl I know," the blue hedgehog said seriously, grabbing her shoulders. It really hurt him deep down to see Amy underrate herself the way she just did. It was a painful, dull sort of ache he felt form right in the depths of his core because he knew otherwise for years. His intense green eyes bore into hers as he willed his gaze to convince her. "I really mean it. And I know Soniti will be fine because she gets her strength from you, I bet. Now you don't want to keep her waiting, do you?"

Amy's hiccups stopped out of pure surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, coming from _her_ hero. He thought she was strong? The strongest? She almost melted when his sincerity reverberated through her. "Since when did you become such a sweet-talker?" she sniffled, at a loss for words.

"I've had a lot of practice in the last couple of days," Sonic said as a grin spread across his face. He stood up and offered a hand to help her up. "Soniti cries like a little girl all the time."

Amy couldn't help but return his infectious smile as she wiped her tears away, taking his hand. "Oh, shut up…"

* * *

Eggman was trying to weigh the merits of his situation. With the number of failures he endured over the years, he really had no choice but to look forward as his self-help books suggested. But did Metal really go rogue _again_? Why didn't he see that one coming? Once he caught up to him, he was going to reprogram him something fierce.

"I just can't believe it," the scientist muttered to himself, one hand to his temple with the other hand waving above his head in disbelief. "For once, I'm _not_ trying to control an enormous, godly entity that's likely to backlash against me and she gets stolen! From one of my own no less!"

"You still have the last Time Stone, however," Orbot pointed out as Eggman comically sat up in his seat. "They can't do a thing without it."

"You're absolutely right!"

"Also, wouldn't you be able to at least try to destroy the future version of those varmints?" Cubot said as the other two wondered at what point his voice chip was swapped to its old cowboy twang. "It wouldn't affect our lil' energy source at all and they're our bigger threat right now!"

"Geniuses! The both of you. I knew something had to have passed down eventually!" Eggman chortled triumphantly. He quickly glanced his security cameras. "It looks like those future pests are seeking out the traitor as well...Sonic Interception Squad 2, attack and detour them! Do not let them catch up under any circumstance!"

* * *

_He needs her._

"How's your leg?" Sonic asked, starting to exercise his sensitivity muscle. Everything that felt like a chaotic sort of tension within him was starting to melt away after having that insightful talk with his older self. He could see how devoted he was to Soniti which allowed him a little room to worry about Amy's welfare without it nagging at the back of his head too much. However, they were running short on time…they needed to cover more ground.

"It's not too bad. But I feel like the splint is slowing us down tremendously," Amy admitted as she wiggled her leg. "I don't think it'd hurt to remove it, do you?"

"Older Tails probably won't be too happy about that," he began as he started unwrapping the rod at her request. "Sheesh. I'm starting to sound naggy. But if this is what you want!"

"Oh! Did you know that he's _Doctor_ Prower, now?" Amy exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together. The hedgehog's fingers didn't stop moving as he looked up at her.

"Whoa, really? That's awesome. I don't even know why it came as a shock to me!"

"I know! I'm so proud of him," Amy gushed. "And apparently, Knuckles is a lot more social, too! I've gotta tell you all of the awesome stuff he does, now." Sonic discarded her old bandages as she wiggled her foot. "It looks like all of us are really rockin' it out there, huh?" she asked as she blushed, looking away. The two of them being married then was an unspoken, but poignant truth. Sonic cleared his throat to mask the embarrassed laugh that almost escaped. His cheeks were red regardless and he was unable to stifle his fidgety grin.

"You could say that."

"With that being said," Amy started loudly, pointing into the air. She effortlessly slugged both straps of the young girl's backpack onto her shoulders as Sonic scooped her up in both arms to carry her to their final destination for the day. "Onward! Let's get our daughter back home!" His confidence re-surged with such swiftness even he knew he probably couldn't top.

"You've got it! Eggman'll never know what hit him!"

* * *

The future Sonic came to a stop when he heard ear-splitting racket in the distance. More annoying—scratch that—threatening aerial Eggbots. Their clusters were tripled. The three heroes were surrounded. And a beta-like Egg Lancer from Sonic's days of old leading the lot of them. Where did this guy get his approved funding?

"Great," Sonic growled through gritted teeth. "You just never quit, do you?"

"Unfortunately, no. But we don't have much time to waste!" Dr. Prower said urgently, trying to mask the frenzy in his voice. He didn't want to agitate the flustered father more than he already was.

"Do you think Sonic and Amy are OK?" Tails asked. "I dunno if it was a good idea to leave them like that…at this rate, it looks like we're going to hit Eggman head-on again!"

"They'll be fine!" Sonic said confidently. "But looks like Eggman's lost Metal now…and is focusing on us. Be on guard. We're going to do this. Looks like it's gonna be the Tornado's turn to handle this one!"

"Roger!" both foxes responded. They were all in it for better or for worse.

* * *

Soniti'd woken up much earlier, but she felt absolutely drained. However, she was moving at high-speeds—speed somewhat similar to her father's, but it didn't feel quite right. She knew she wasn't with him. He wasn't…warm. He was cold and rigid—a physical sort of feeling that manifested itself into her captor's demeanor. She decided she would investigate once everything stopped. She had to remain calm.

As she expected, the sudden speed eventually came to a halt. Cold fingers turned the child right-side up as her eyes fluttered open. She couldn't wait anymore. Her savior was…

"Metal!" Soniti said with happy eyes. "You saved me!"

"That was not the intention," he quickly responded. "I was merely optimizing your usage..."

"Fiddle faddle," Soniti stuck her tongue out as he placed her at his feet. "You so saved me."

Metal quickly realized how arbitrary it would be to put a young, inexperienced child in her place. It lowered its power output as it recalculated its next plan of action. It appeared that Soniti definitely was not "of this time" he concluded. It must've been why she was such a valuable source of power. It was foolish of him to think that Eggman would've had a much more organized plan in place to ensure that they captured the paradoxical mess as efficiently as possible.

Soniti sat, still in her pajamas. She was spent, absolutely, but her curiosity was refueling her will faster than anyone could possibly imagine. She was observing the metallic rendition of her father thoughtfully, wondering what was going through his head.

"You always seem so sad," she said slowly. "What makes you sad?"

"I don't feel."

"Then how do you know what it means _to _feel?"

"I don't."

"But robots are supposed to know everything," she tilted her head.

Metal failed to respond to her last statement. She was right, wasn't she? It focused its menacing glare on her bright, chubby figure but she didn't flinch. Instead, she picked herself up and waddled right underneath him. She beckoned for him to bend down and he gave in.

"Don't worry, Metal," Soniti let her little fingers spread on his shining, alloy cranium. Her warmth allowed her handprint to appear for a brief moment. "See? You can be warm, too. You don't havta be lonely all the time, I promise."

"Lonely..."

"I'm gonna help you! You don't need a reason to help people, you know."

"A reason...?"

"Yes. It doesn't have to _be_," the purple hedgehog shrugged. "That's what my daddy always says. It would do you some good to take a page from a book!" she squeaked.

He stood upright. For the first time, Metal gained some insight into the flippant, blue hedgehog's actions. He truly did live as free as the wind with minimal restraint.

But he also knew that her father wouldn't approve with her befriending Eggman's prized robot—his worst enemy—yet his own offspring was compelled to treat him with respect regardless; just as he'd taught her. Even after all of the trauma she'd been through in the last couple of hours! Perhaps that was insight of altruistic kindness she got from her mother.

Much to Soniti's surprise, it picked the young girl up once more and held her in front of him, very reminiscent of what her own father would do. Instead of speaking general words of praise, it remained silent. Its intense red gaze indicated that it was…thinking. She tilted her head as she looked at him with innocent concern.

She thought reading her father was a challenge, but this proved to be a lot more difficult. What was he thinking?

Metal existed to destroy. If he destroyed Sonic, there would be no blue blur. If he destroyed Soniti, he would have no source of energy other than Eggman's.

Sonic existed to live. Even if Sonic destroyed Metal, he still had so much substance to look forward to beyond that point. Especially the brilliance that was his young child.

_That's_ why he was superior.

It gently placed the little girl down at its feet.

The one thing Metal deduced it had over Sonic: patience.

One more hour.


	12. What I'm Fighting For

**author's note**: I felt a little apprehensive about uploading this chapter by itself but ultimately decided that it would be the best way to split up the mess that is the remaining story. Not to mention that _wait_! I'm **so sorry**! But please enjoy this mini-interlude before we continue to the end. I'm determined to see this through and it's all thanks to everyone's support! We're almost there~so again, thank you all for everything!  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made.

**chronologically speaking…  
**_written by: _kaz miller

chapter 12 – what i'm fighting for

_Fast-forward to Soniti's present time, shortly before her teeny-tiny time-traveling mishap…_

Sonic was about to exit the house with as much stealth as he could muster. Each creak he made in the floor caused him to grimace, but the sooner he slipped out, the better. He hoped this would be quick. He hated that he had to step out at such an ungodly hour, but it had to be done. It had to have been really serious if he received a distress call at this time.

Just as he was about to sigh with relief as he turned the knob, he heard sniffling behind him. _Shoot_.

"S…Soniti?" Sonic asked into the air, hoping he was just hearing things.

"Yes…" a tiny voice squeaked. He'd been caught.

"Awh…dang," the blue hedgehog exhaled and slapped his forehead. He had some explaining to do…

The little girl stood there, dragging her blanket in one hand while rubbing her eyes with the other. Sonic approached her at the top of the stairs (there was no way she was climbing down in the dark) and sat on the top step beside her.

"You should really be in bed, kid…" he whispered as he rested an elbow on his raised knee. "You're gonna have a hard time getting up tomorrow."

"Why do you have to go _now_?" Soniti asked, tears brimming. The reality of his situation was devastating, to say the least. He hated seeing anyone cry, especially his own child. Sonic leaned forward to catch a falling tear with his thumb. He knew this was going to be a tough conversation. But he couldn't complain much—Amy was always the one who had to handle her every time he disappeared. It wasn't fair...he knew.

"I've got to help people, Soniti...I can't leave them all alone," he answered honestly.

"But...but then it means you're leaving me and mommy all alone..." she said shakily, bringing her balled up fists to her fast-falling tears. The troubled father's heart sank what felt like a thousand feet when he saw the vulnerable expression on her face.

"I don't know why you keep doing it..."

She _did_ know, of course but…the separation was getting really difficult to handle she acquiesced, this much she could admit. She was almost ashamed of herself for mentioning it. Dad was a _hero_. These things happened.

He felt like a bull in a china shop. How could he explain this without it sounding like the worst excuse in the world? Words began flowing before even he had realized it. "Well, you don't need a reason to help people, Soniti," he said as he lifted her head up. The tears she attempted to conceal were already running down her face. "But I'll always have a reason to protect you."

"Why's that?" she barely got out.

"Because," he said as he touched his forehead to hers, "I love you and your mom with all my heart." He pulled away and tapped her on the nose. "It's just the way things work around here. But I promise you'll see me again."

"Promise promise?" she said as she stuck out her pinkie. Her pouty face turned into that of an adoring smile.

"Absolutely," he said locking digits and touching thumbs, returning the gesture. He stood up, rubbed the top of her head and swiftly headed down the stairs. Soniti began to walk back toward her room, feeling much better about the situation. She made a mental note to stay strong despite the fact that she knew she'd miss him while he was gone. But it couldn't be helped, right? Perhaps if she were big enough one day...the little girl shuffled around in a haste before her dad left, causing him to turn around.

"Hey, daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be proud of me if I became a great hero like you?"

Sonic was caught by surprise. He hadn't expected this sort of question from his cute, little chubster. He seemed to pause for a bit before he spoke again.

"I'd be pretty darn proud," he answered as he swallowed a painful lump that suddenly formed in his throat. His trademark smirk fought its way to the surface despite his conflicting emotions. "Perhaps...you'll be even better than me someday."

"I'll do my best, then!" she said flashing a grin and a tiny thumbs up. She scurried to her room happily, feeling like her world was just beginning.

_Oh man._ It was clear to him now. That was exactly what he was afraid of. It genuinely hadn't occurred to him until that very moment. She was becoming more like him every day. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her grow up anymore. His eyes drifted toward the door as she made her way to her bedroom. _His legac_y...exhaling every clouded thought with a shuddery sigh, he dashed out and shut the door behind him. He knew that he would eventually be at ease because he had a pair of someones to come home to, after all.

They were worth the world.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed since Amy or Soniti had seen or heard from Sonic last. The pink hedgehog was standing outside of their place, purple girl asleep on shoulder. She knew he'd be arriving soon—she heard the familiar sonic boom initiate about a couple of miles away. The dustclouds from his last one started settling, and he would brake right in front of their property in 3…2…

The speedster arrived right on the nose, braking prematurely when he saw his wife. His lovely, miffed wife…

"Uh oh," Sonic said to himself. He didn't break a sweat until the moment he met her narrowed eyes. Yikes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"H-hey Amy! What's high in the sky?" he asked jovially, attempting to mask his obvious apprehension. Amy pursed her lips as he scratched the back of his head. "Not much, I'm guessin'…"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to be gone for weeks if Soniti didn't tell me, hm?" Amy chided, her free hand drumming fingers on her hip. She really never wanted to be _that _kind of wife, but dangit, he really worried her this time! Speeding off without a word like that.

"I-I did tell you, though!" Sonic stammered, knowing her annoyance was justified this time around. Her pretty lips pursed further. "You were just sleeping. Didn't have the heart to wake ya," he grinned.

"Sure..." Amy replied, gently bouncing Soniti. She couldn't help but smile back at him, but it quickly dwindled when memories of sleepless nights flooded back. "She misses you a whole bunch, y'know. And to be honest...I do, too."

"I'm sorry, Ames..." Sonic apologized sincerely, shrugging his shoulders. He walked up to her and leaned his head against her forehead. "You know how it is…"

"I do," the pink hedgehog swallowed, realizing just how much she missed his presence. This _is_ what she signed up for, after all. She never wanted to deny his freedom in any way, but she knew that change would come with having a child...it was inevitable. She also knew deep down that he was much more capable than he was proving. He didn't have to lose any part of him, he just needed to add on! She knew he could do it.

"...But you're still the most awesome hedgehog in the world, aren't you?"

"Well," the blue speedster chuckled to himself, trying his darndest to downplay feeling flattered. That came out of nowhere! "You could say that."

"Awesome enough to watch Soniti for a couple of days all by yourself, right?"

"Of course I am!" he said, flicking his nose proudly before he shook his head in realization. "Wait, what? By myself?"

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed, poking him in the chest. "_You _need to spend a little more time with her than you have been and you know it."

"Oh…yeah. It's been a little rough, hasn't it?" he soon recalled the last conversation he had with his child and suddenly felt pretty terrible. He wondered if she'd been counting the days…he really didn't expect to take so long! He definitely had to make it up to the both of them, now. "But where are you gonna go?"

"I hope this doesn't sound too selfish," Amy began slowly, "but I just need to get away for a little bit. Do a little soul-searching and all that. But it'll also be a perfect opportunity for you to spend time with the little one."

"Can't argue with that. You haven't been able to take a break…" Sonic paused as he recalled the last time Amy really had a chance to get away. "…since Soniti was born," he realized with a nonplussed expression. "Oh…geez."

"A mother's work is never done!" the pink hedgehog smiled broadly; the pleasure she took in the fact radiated on her cheeks. "But if the world needs saving, I'll take care of it," she declared. "Don't you worry. It'll only be two days."

"All right, Amy. You can count on me! It'll be no problem."

"Really now?" Amy said as the little girl stirred. The tiny hedgehog lifted her head and turned around in her mother's arms. Her eyes lit up when she realized who stood before her.

"Daddy!" she squealed with delight as she sprung from Amy's arms to his. He laughed as she squeezed his neck. "Finally!"

"Absolutely! Besides, Soniti's incredibly self-sufficient," he praised, pulling away to look at her. "Aren't ya?"

"Yes, I can be very self-efficient," she somewhat repeated, having no clue what he was talking about. Amy giggled.

"Look at that. Four syllable perfection. We'll be fine," Sonic grinned. Amy nodded.

"All right, Sonic. I'll be packing tonight to leave first thing tomorrow, then."

"Wh-what?" Sonic exclaimed. "So soon?"

"You can be 'self-efficient,' right? No worries."

* * *

Amy finished packing the last of her bags. Sonic and Soniti would finally be able to have some sort of quality time. They really needed it. It was emotionally tolling for the both of them dealing with Sonic's frequent absences, and what better way to remedy it than this? She could have easily asked Vanilla to watch her, but Sonic needed to spend time with _his_ daughter this time. Soniti had been telling her mother all of the wonderful stories she envisioned her father doing out there. The general, overactive imagination of a four-year-old did come quite close to what he actually set out to do in his crazy lifetime! But these crazy stories had been becoming more and more frequent...it would probably be better hearing from the blue blur himself.

Soniti adored her father, it was true—but it made it all that much easier for him to unintentionally hurt her feelings. Growing up as the child of a world-renowned hero was going to be a challenge in itself, and that's what Amy was most afraid of right now.

Little did Amy know was that they were always on his mind no matter what he did, no matter where he was. He took a little extra caution to not die out there—he was a little less reckless and figured that had to count for something. But Amy was right…it was getting a little difficult for Soniti to handle, and he had to balance it somehow. Perhaps this was just what the doctor ordered. But what would he do? If she behaved, he could take her out for ice-cream, yeah?

Sonic opened one eye from their bed, surprised at her mass amount of luggage.

"And you say you're going to be gone for just two days?" he asked with positive uncertainty. Amy placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't make fun of me, mister," she said through half-lidded eyes. "We'll see just how well you take care of Soniti all-by-your-self!" she taunted.

"I'm not gonna break a sweat!" Sonic shrugged casually. "She's a good kid."

"But you know how she gets..." Amy smirked.

Before Sonic could ask what she possibly meant by that, a young purple hedgehog donned in pastel-print onesies entered her parents' bedroom, rubbing one sleepy eye. The amount of sleeping she did now had to be making up for her first few months of life.

"You guys are talkin' an awful lot..." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, baby!" Amy smiled nervously, swiftly walking over to pick up her child. She nuzzled her. "We're keeping you up, huh?"

"Yes indeed," Soniti replied with absolute frankness. Sonic laughed out loud.

"Sorry, kiddo," he winked apologetically. "It's just that your mom thinks I can't take you on all by myself."

"Don't give him too much of a hard time, you hear?" Amy whispered into Soniti's ear, winking. She giggled.

"I heard that!"

Amy walked over to the bed Sonic lay on with Soniti in her arms.

"The truth is...I'm not ready to be separated from mommy for that long," Soniti said quietly. "We're all finally together again and now you've gotta go..." Sonic and Amy exchanged uneasy looks. They really hated disappointing the girl.

"I know...and I'm so sorry, sweetie. But I promise I'll be back soon," Amy said stroking her head. "This is for the best! And your dad isn't going _anywhere_ as far as I'm concerned." She shot a firm glance at him as he raised his hands defensively. "It'll just be a couple of days."

Sonic saw the look on Soniti's face that clearly read, "I've heard that one before." He immediately felt a pang of guilt and realized just how much making up he was going to have to do...

"Then can I spend the night with you? I promise I won't kick dad in the face again," she grinned broadly. Sonic recoiled at the painful memory.

Amy couldn't deny that smile. "Oh, fine..."

"Yay!" Soniti hopped down and ran toward the bathroom. "I'll be just a minute!"

The blue hedgehog made sure the child was out of earshot before he leaned in.

"So...I guess that means no happy-time for us tonight, huh?" Sonic whispered to his spouse, making her stifle a loud giggle and hit his shoulder.

"Sor_ry_, Sonic!" she whispered back playfully.

"Oh well. You owe me when you come back—if you know what I mean."

"We'll see about that," she smirked.

Soniti rushed back in and jumped into the air, cannonballing between the two of them. The blue hedgehog jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding getting hit square in the stomach.

"I'm baaaack!" she squealed.

"So I've noticed!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy just laughed. The purple hedgehog smiled at her parents and wriggled underneath the sheets. Within seconds of disappearing between the two of them, she promptly started snoring away. How the heck did she always fall asleep so quickly? Amy reached over her and squeezed Sonic's hand. He looked at her. She trusted him.

"Good night, Sonic."

"Good night, Ames..."


End file.
